Passings
by SleepingThroughTime
Summary: (Set a year before STID, will eventually be Khan x OC) Jane McKenna thought she was plain. Plain old Jane, not a care in the world. Not until her father passed on in a freak lab accident in a small Starfleet outpost on Betazed, then she changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate some feedback and constructive critism. Anyways, I've decided to write a Star Trek fic because I love it to bits and mainly watch The Original Series, the Next Generation and Voyager. I enjoyed the reboot very much so. Abrams done brilliantly. This fic will is set about two years before Into Darkness, and will be featuring an OC of mine. She will probably be paired with Khan or else Bones, or maybe both; it's hard to make up my mind. Without further blabbering on I will finish with the disclaimer.**

**I do not own the Star Trek franchise that was created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount. The reboot is the works of Mr Abrams.**

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP- BEEP

Jane McKenna groaned as she was awoken by her bothersome alarm clock. She hates that infernal piece of beeping plastic. The rather annoying beeping stopped as she stretched a stiff arm towards the thing to shut it off. 0700 was the time she woke every day to start her shift in sickbay at 0800. She sighed rather loudly as she was not wanting to leave the warmth of her rather small bed. Seeing that her rank was lieutenant she had a rather small quarters to herself. Scratch that, it was very small. But she didn't have to share quarters with like six other ensigns, thank God.

Her quarters were a dull metallic grey colour with a bed, a small desk and a small closet. A small bathroom, more like a closet than a bathroom, it was still was the ugly metallic grey colour with the smallest sonic shower ever.

Jane sighed once more as she dragged her small tired body from the welcoming warmth of her small bed. She lazily made her way to her tiny bathroom and hopped into the sonic shower, oh how she missed real showers.

Jane was short. Screw that, she was very, very short. Only about 4 foot 11 in the old imperial way of measuring. She had always been picked on for being a midget when she was young, and still kind of was, but not very often. She was curvy, not stick thin or over weight. Her hair was straight long and fashioned with a side fringe and reached far down her back, just before reaching her rear and was that in between colour between brown and blond. She was pale and had a few freckles over her round thin face; this was the result of being Irish. It was never warm resulting in her paleness and everyone on that small green island had at least one freaking freckle.

About fifteen minutes later she hopped back out of her terribly tiny sonic shower and braided her long her messily down her back before slipping into her blue regulation uniform. She disliked that uniform, too short for her liking. Having to wear this short dress meant that she always had to ensure that her legs were shaved so they didn't end up looking like a yeti, and shaving took effort.

She left her quarters at about 0730 hours and headed along the gleaming white corridors towards the mess hall. Christine Chapel and she had this daily ritual where they both had breakfast together in the mess and headed to sickbay together. Jane eventually reached the large hall and spotted Christine, grabbed herself some toast and jam with black coffee, and sat opposite her on the two person table.

"Mornin'" Jane greeted in her thick Dublin accent.

"Top of the morning to ya!" Christine responded with a grin as she sipped on her own coffee.

"Seriously Christine, stop it with the stereotyping. Nobody _ever _says that." Jane said as she took a bite of toast, annoyed with the fact that every time she met up with Christine she said this every God damned time. Christine just giggled to herself. Get "I love it how you pissed off when I say it." she giggled a little more.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You seem to find it funny when I get pissed off at everything."

Christine grinned. "I find it funny 'cause _it is _funny."

Jane shook her head. "You're too easily amused."

"That is very true." she giggled a little more.

Jane grinned slightly, and then sudden realization hit her. "We're stopping at Earth to collect new officers, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so." Christine sighed.

New officers (they were mostly ensigns) meant giving each and every one of them a medical before they could start their work on board. 40 new ensigns and 7 other lieutenants were transferring onto the Enterprise that day, and the worst thing about today that was Dr. McCoy also scheduled a certain James Tiberius Kirk for a medical too. This should be a fun day.

"Kill me." Jane sighed, now she defiantly wanted to avoid sickbay.

"Too bad, we have work to do." Christine sighed once more as she stood for her seat.

Jane still sat there, staring off into space with a frown plastered over her pale face.

"You okay?" Christine asked worried, and placed a hand on Jane's small shoulder to reassure her, like a friend would do.

"Yeah." she gradually got up from her seat. "Everything's fine." she lied. Everything wasn't fine. Just a few months previous, Jane had lost her only parent that she actually knew, her father. Her mum died after she gave birth to her for unknown reasons, her dad looked after her all her life, and they were close, really close. He worked for Starfleet, weapons expert. He died in a freak accident and Jane hadn't really gotten over it. She wasn't sure she was ever going to get over it.

The two women left the increasingly crowded mess hall and headed along the white corridors until they had reached the place they needed to be. Sickbay. As they entered the sterile room, McCoy turned from some red shirt he was treating who must have got himself injured in engineering. "You two are late."

"What? How?" Jane and Christine both turned to the time that was displayed on a monitor. 0800 on the dot. They both turned to him with a grin.

"Very funny Leonard." Christine's grin disappeared off her face as she went to a corner of the room to prepare for the incoming flood of new arrivals.

"So, how long until we're over run by ensigns?" Jane asked as the engineer left.

"Oh I say about another half hour until we get bogged down." Leonard replied in his gruff southern accent.

Jane sighed loudly. "Well that should be fun." her voice dripped with sarcasm as she strolled over to Christine to help her prepare for the incoming invasion by new officers.

* * *

Sickbay was in chaos for at least three hours, mostly crammed with brand new ensigns fresh from San Francisco. Leonard, Christine and Jane were basically running around the flooded sterile room like headless chickens. Running medical tricorders over each one of them and carrying out standard procedure physicals.

Finally, the chaos started to dwindle until there was not a single body in the room apart from the doctor and the nurses, but still no sign of the Captain. This was defiantly not good, due to the fact that Leonard would get extremely pissy and take out his wrath on said Captain.

"Where is that damned man? He was supposed to have been here a half hour ago!" Leonard growled, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe he forgot." Christine defended the guilty Captain as she appeared next to Leonard.

"I highly doubt that." Jane piped up as she came to join them. "One does not simply miss their medical four times in a row." Both Christine and Leonard turned to her with eyebrows arched.

"What?" Jane shrugged. "It's from the film adaptation of a book I read, well, it's not exactly worded like that; the actual quote is 'One does not simp...'" Leonard cut her off. "You can tell us later."

Jane often blabbered on about unimportant things, even more so since the passing of her dad. She only really blabbered on like that in front of her friends, which were Leonard, Christine and Scotty. She was shy to everybody else. If she spoke to any person outside of a professional matter she usually screwed up in speech, often mumbling and stuttering and ended in feeling completely embarrassed with herself that she couldn't string a sentence together in normal conversation with anybody. She only seemed to have mastered talking to a stranger like a patient or a co-worker without screwing up.

Jane sighed. "Well, I suppose if he doesn't turn up in another ten minutes we could drag him from the bridge."

Leonard nodded, really liking that idea. "Alright, ten minutes, then you come with me to drag him down her."

Christine broke out in laughter. "Good luck with getting him down here." she continued to laugh. "You'll need to sedate him at least."

Leonard also really, really liked the suggestion. "Ten minutes, and Jane and I will sedate his ass off." A grin spread over his face.

Ten minutes had past, and still no sign of a certain Captain.

"Right then, ten minutes gone. Jane, go grab 5 milligrams of diphenylmenthane and follow me." he ordered with a grin.

"Aye." Jane followed his instructions obediently, also with a grin and grabbed a hypospray with the stuff.

"She seems to be in a good mood today." He said in a hushed tone.

"She has been better than she usually is, not as quiet today." Christine replied back.

He nodded as Jane reappeared with the hypospray. "What are you waiting for?"

Leonard gave her a small smile before leading the way out of the sickbay and to the bridge.

**Well guys, that's the first chapter. I don't know when I'll update it again, school's a bitch. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and please rate and review with positive comments and constructive criticism because it will encourage me to write more. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys. Updating this story** **is going to probably be very irregular, just letting you know. Anyways I hope you all liked to last chapter, and anyone who's following the story so far is awesome. I'd like to see some feedback on this chapter if you don't mind, and I better shut up and end with the disclaimer. I do not own Star Trek, I only own Jane. Like seriously guys, she's my slave who carries out my bidding. ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER.**

Leonard and Jane were on their way to the bridge via the gleaming white turbo lift. They both shuffled around a bit, until Leonard opened his mouth to say something. "So, how have you been?" He asked, like a concerned friend would. "I'm fine." Jane answered in a quiet voice while staring at her feet. She has been getting a bit better. Just a bit.

"You don't seem too sure of yourself."

"Leonard, I'm fine." She said in a slightly more confident tone while still staring at her feet.

Leonard nodded and stopped questioning her. He often asked her how she was doing, she usually opened up to him a little more than she would with Christine, be he decided it would be best not to interrogate her all the time.

The turbo lift doors opened to a crowded yet quiet bridge, with Captain Perfect Hair sitting in his captain's chair oblivious to the fact that Leonard and Jane were on the bridge.

"Jim, if you don't come willingly to sickbay now I'll have Jane here sedates your ass off and we'll drag you down to sickbay ourselves." Leonard piped up from behind the oblivious Captain.

"Oh hey Bones! Didn't know I had a medical today." Jim said, obviously lying. "Sorry, but we're a bit busy up here. Can we reschedule?"

Bones looked as if he would strangle the man. "How are you busy?! You're just sitting there looking into the empty void on the view screen!" Bones growled. Jane watched on in silence with a little grin. She had always found it extremely funny when Leonard ranted.

"I will have to concur with the Doctor, Captain." Spock turned from his work to the three. "We will not be in dire need of the Captain until this very time tomorrow, when we host the trade negotiations between the Federation and the Andorians."

Jim shot Spock a look that could kill.

"I am very capable of observing work on the bridge on your short absence." Spock added.

Jim sighed loudly. He hated sickbay with every fibre of his being, ever since he was a little kid he had hated the place.

"Fine! I'll go." Jim huffed as he hesitantly got up from his captain's chair. He gave Spock a look of betrayal before turning to the doctor and the rather short nurse. Jim looked down at the short woman with a slightly concerned look. "You weren't actually going to use that hypospray, were you?"

"Well, um..." Jane muttered, hating not to be able to answer a bloody question.

"If you weren't going to move your ass off that damned chair she was defiantly going to use it." He growled.

Jim huffed like a little toddler as all three of them turned back to the turbo lift.

"Since when did this pretty nurse find her way onto the Enterprise?" Jim asked with a grin as he looked back down to Jane, she blushed ever so slightly; she was never used to people saying things like that.

"Since we ran into those damn Romulans that destroyed Vulcan." Leonard answered for her; he had enough of Jim's damn flirting routine.

"How come I've never met you then?" He questioned again. If he was destined for sickbay he was going to make the most of it.

"Because you're never in sickbay for your damn medical!" He half shouted an answered for Jane again. Jane just stood there awkwardly looking down at her feet.

"At least let her answer a question for herself Bones!" Jim argued back. Jane stood in the middle of the two arguing men.

"Just shut up Jim!" Bones growled.

"No." Jim snapped back. Jane sighed an awkward sigh. "So what's your name?" Jim turned to her again with that stupid smile on his face.

"J-Jane McKenna, sir." She mumbled quietly as all three stepped out of the turbo lift and into the gleaming white corridors. She hated this. It just made her feel as awkward as hell.

"No formalities." Jim said with that stupid smile yet again. Bones sighed loudly. He hated it when he flirted with any of his nurses.

"Jane's a pretty name." Jane nodded, not really caring what he said at this point. "And you're Irish! That's pretty interesting." Jane still was staring at her feet as they walked along the corridors, she didn't dare look up at him.

"Shy women are sexy you know?" Bones whacked him in the head as soon as Jim said that. "Stop it." he growled.

"Why? We're just having a conversation." Jim said in defence as they entered the sickbay.

"You're making her feel uncomfortable." Bones growled back and pushed Jim to sit on a bio bed and started to run a medical tricorder over him. Jim decided it best to shut up and just get this medical over and done with.

Jane strolled over to where Christine was busying herself with paper work, her eyes still glued to her feet. Christine glanced up from her work and glimpsed up at Jane. "Are you okay?" she asked while still giving most of her attention to her work. "Yeah, I'm alright, just I never knew the Captain was such a twat." She said that quite loud and instantly regretted saying it.

Bones and Jim turned to Jane, Bones with a grin plastered over his face, holding in laughter. While Jim just stared at her, annoyed at the fact she called him that. He wasn't a twat; at least he didn't think he was. Alright, maybe sometimes he was but not all the time.

Christine just chuckled while shaking her head and returned to her work. Jane on the other hand went to the opposite side of the room and sat herself down to do some paperwork as well. She felt a certain persons gaze boring into her. She tried her best to ignore it but she just wanted to curl up and die at that point.

Leonard finished the medical some ten minutes later and released the 'poor' Captain. But before Jim left he found himself walking over to Jane and tapped her shoulder with an index finger to catch her attention.

Jane hesitantly turned to her superior and made herself look up at him. "Yes Captain?"

"I like you. You can sit with Bones and me at the mess tonight." And with that he left for the bridge.

The only thing that was running through Jane's head at this moment was._ What the hell just happened?! I insulted him behind his back now he wants me to eat with him, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

Jane had already decided she wasn't going to show up or just go to the mess with Christine and hide somewhere and eat. Either way she defiantly wasn't going to eat with the prick.

"Leonard?" She called over to him. He hummed a yes in response while looking over some files.

"Is he always a persistent bastard?"

"Pretty much." Was the response she got from him.

* * *

Later that day after both Jane and Christine's shift had both ended; Christine insisted they go to the mess because she apparently was going to die if she didn't eat. Jane refused to go near the place multiple times but Christine ended up dragging her there.

"Can we just please leave?" Jane pleaded.

"Not until I eat something." Christine said back to her.

Jane just huffed like a three year old child would and just wanted to go back to her quarters where she could just hide herself.

It took ages for Christine to get food. Well in Jane's opinion it took ages. She herself just picked up an apple and spotted a little two seat table in the corner where nobody could find her. Christine turned up with a very large portion of some sort of beef casserole.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Jane took a bite of her apple.

"Are you seriously going to eat just that?" Christine retorted.

"Touché"

Christine took literally years to eat that freaking pile of food, well, not literally years. She seemed to be going at a snail's pace. Jane had long ago finished her apple and just stared at Christine in disbelief on how slow she ate. The longer she took the more people started to leave the mess, and on the other side of the large mess hall sat the twat with Bones. They seemed to be eating at a freaking snail's pace too. _Is this some sort of punishment from God? _Jane kept thinking over and over.

After about another ten minutes of so, Jane spotted the Captain advancing towards them. _Damn Christine._

"Nurse Chapel." He greeted Christine, and she nodded in returned, her damn mouth was filled with food.

"Nurse McKenna." He turned to Jane. Now Jane really wanted to curl up and die. _Why do I have to be so awkward around people?_

"Captain." she muttered back.

"I thought I asked you to sit with me."

"Forgot." She answered quite quickly.

"I bet you did." He replied and then left.

_WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE MOST AWKWARD PERSON EVER?! I COULD HAVE TOLD HIM I DIDN'T WANT TO AND JUST FREAKING BE NORMAL. _She screamed in her head.

"God I hate you Christine."

"Love you too."

**Well dudes, what did you think? It was shitty in my opinion but I'd like to hear yours. This will eventually be Khan x Jane but bear with me; I'm building up to it. I just kind of want to establish Jane's personality before I get into it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. Well the story continues and thanks for following the story for those who dd. I'd really like to see a review this time if nobody minds, anyway, I went back and read through chapter one and found a whole pile of stupid mistakes so I went back and fixed them. Onwards with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

The rest of the week was quite boring for most crew members of the Enterprise. Jane had found it completely and utterly boring. The Captain hadn't bothered her for the rest of the week, thank God, and sickbay was eerily quiet.

Today was a Friday, and Friday meant that she met up with Scotty and shared a drink or two while discussing things that happened to them the past week. Jane already knew their conversation would be boring on her part.

After her shift ended in sickbay, which ended quite late in the day, she dragged herself to where the two usually met, which was his quarters.

Scotty and Jane were quite close friends. There was an unwritten rule that if a Scottish person and an Irish person met each other they were automatically friends. Literally. When Scotty first visited sickbay to have his first medical, he heard her accent and immediately made himself known to her. Both of them would blabber on about things nobody would ever understand, like the use of the word 'wee' or discussing rugby, or sometimes they would speak in what little Gaelic they both knew, often enough it was just swears. Swears were really the only words they knew in the almost dead language.

Jane found herself outside of a certain engineer's quarters. The only reason why they met up at his quarters because it was bigger than hers.

She knocked a little rhythm on his quarter's door and very shortly the Scotsman appeared with a smile spread across his face.

"Guess what I got!" he half whispered yet he was as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"What?" Jane said unenthusiastically, too tired and bored at this point of the day to even care.

"Romulan ale!" He whispered excitedly this as her reached for her arm and dragged her into his room, his quarters was at least twice the size of hers, at least enough to fit a couch in.

"What?! How did you get your hands on that?! You know that stuff if illegal!" Jane near shouted.

Scotty shrugged. "It's a long, long story, and I know it's illegal. Anyways, I invited Dr. McCoy to drink with us if you don't mind."

"Does he know about the Romulan ale?" She said as she sat on a couch he luckily had.

"Who'd you think helped me smuggle it on board?" He said as he found the bottle where he had hidden it away.

Jane chuckled to herself; she should have known that Leonard had something to do with it.

"Well, anyway, how was your week?" He asked as he tried to find some glasses.

"Finished a few books, other than that it was boring." Jane said in a bored tone. "How about you?"

"I've been busy." He replied from the other side of the room, still in search for three glasses. "Some problems with the warp core and the plasma injectors, fixed them up in no time."

Jane nodded from the other side of the room, engineering was never her specialty and when Scotty went off in rants about it, it just sounded like some weird language in her ears.

"Aha! Found you, you little bugger." He said quite loudly in triumph as he found the glasses he'd been looking for in some cupboard.

Jane couldn't help but smile a bit, she often enjoyed these days when they had a few drinks.

Just at that very moment, there was a knock on the door; Leonard most likely was on the other side. "Come on ahead in!" Scotty half shouted as he was trying to open the bottle of Romulan ale.

The door slid open to reveal the doctor, still in uniform. Jane couldn't see well outside of the room but he'd brought someone along with him. That someone was wearing a gold coloured uniform by the looks of things. _Please may it be anyone but the Captain._

"Hope you don't mind but someone insisted in joining us." Leonard had said to Scotty before noticing Jane there. "You were invited too?"

"Nope, Scotty and I have a wee drink together every Friday." She replied, before noticing the one person she hoped it not to be. Jim. Jane sighed loudly to herself.

"You told him about the ale!" Scotty exaggerated with his hands.

"I let it slip by accident, the bastard black mailed me into sharing it with him or he'd report us." Leonard growled as Jim followed him inside.

"I wouldn't really report you Bones." Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Evening Captain." Scotty greeted Jim formally.

"Stop it with the formalities." Jim said as he plopped down onto the couch next to Jane, who shifted slightly away.

"Hey there." Jim looked over in her direction with that stupid looking smile on his face again, while Leonard went to help Scotty with the bottle of ale.

"Hello." She replied quietly as she shifted more in her seat. _Why do I have to be so bloody awkward?!_

Before Jim could even open his mouth to say another thing, Leonard came and sat right between them. _Thank God for good ole Leonard._

* * *

The evening went along quite slowly and boringly after they had started drinking. All four of them got pretty drunk because none of them knew how strong Romulan Ale really was. Jim often tried to grope Jane in his drunken state and got a whack over the head every single time he tried.

Leonard ended up dragging Jim back to his quarters while Jane found her own way back to hers. She wasn't as drunk as the other three but she still was quite drunk. As she dragged herself along the ever usual gleaming corridors she often got a strange look from those who must have been on night duties. She had finally found her way back to her quarters and she somehow changed from her uniform into the tank top and shorts she used for pyjamas and then collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

Jane was violently woken from her deep sleep by that stupid, annoying alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. She swore something incoherent as she slammed the damned bit of the noise making plastic at the wall, successfully breaking it as she did. Her head was pounding. _WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH ALCOHAL?! _She mentally screamed to herself. She really didn't want to leave her bed, but she had to. She'd find something in sickbay to get rid of the head ache.

Jane took a sonic shower; she really needed one, and brushed her teeth to remove the foul after taste from her mouth and lazily changed into her uniform and headed to sickbay. She didn't even bother going to the mess to meet up with Christine, just the thought of food made her stomach turn.

She turned up at Sickbay rather early, Leonard was here early as always but he looked to be in the same condition as she was in. He came up towards her, hypospray in hand and shot some sort of strong pain killer into her. "It will take a while to work." He said in a tired tone, Jane nodded in response.

The head ache started to ease up a little before Christine showed up.

"Hey, why weren't you in the mess this morning?" She said quite loudly, Jane flinched and brought a hand to cradle her forehead, Leonard flinched at Christine's loud voice as well even though he was on the other side of the room.

Christine noticed them both flinch. "You both got drunk without me, didn't you?" She said quite loudly again.

"Please Christine, lower your voice. You didn't want to be there last night anyways." Jane sort of whispered as she picked up something to start some work.

Christine nodded, and didn't open her mouth again to speak, and went to go find some work to do herself.

Things were slow around sickbay for most of the day. _Thank God._ Jane and Leonard's headaches improved ever so slightly before their shift ended, but before it had ended, Lieutenant Uhura sent a message from the Bridge to Sickbay.

_The Captain wishes to see Nurse McKenna in his ready room._

Jane sighed loudly to herself. _WHAT DID THAT BASTARD WANT NOW?!_

* * *

Jane excused herself from Sickbay and travelled along the white corridors until she came across the turbo lift to take her to the Bridge.

Later, she made it to the Bridge, and was lead by Uhura to the Bastard's ready room. To be honest she didn't like anybody on the bridge apart from little Pavel. Her and Uhura never were found of each other and never spoke to each other.

"You wanted to speak to me Captain?" She said in her normal quiet voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted last night." He said as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Is that all?" She wasn't going to accept his apology.

"Uh, no, the real reason why you're up here because I just got word that you're going to be transferred to the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London."

Jane stared at him in disbelief. "Why do they need a nurse at an archive?" She said louder and more confidently.

Jim just shrugged. "Admiral Marcus's orders." He paused and squinted because of the pain in his head.

"We'll be returning to Earth this Monday, so yeah, that'll be your last day on board."

Jane stormed out without another word. Words could not in any way describe how pissed off she was.

**End of the chapter guys! I'll try to update soon. Maybe tomorrow, possibly tomorrow or Sunday, who knows? I hope have enjoyed so far and make sure to follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I said I'd update soon, and here it is, á voila. I keep finding really stupid mistakes when I go read through previous chapters and I think I found them all, hopefully. Anyways, big thanks to everyone who is following the story, and another big thanks to my first reviewer! Cheers!**

Jane laid in her small uncomfortable bed wrapped in a mess of blankets as she tried to find some heat in them. It was 0300, and there was little chance of her sleeping.

Her eyes were red and swollen as she hugged onto a pillow which was slightly damp from where she had buried her face.

Jane didn't want to be reassigned. The matter made her filled with anger and she just ended up letting it all out in the form of tears.

There were three main reasons why Jane did not want to be reassigned.

Reason number 1: All she wanted to do as a little girl was to work on a star ship. Originally she wanted her own star ship for her own to captain, but she was lucky enough to be a nurse on the flag ship and the most advanced ship in the fleet! Like hell she wanted to give this job up.

Reason number 2: Jane actually had friends on board. As a child she had no friends at all due to her father moving around a lot, and this probably caused her to be quiet and unsociable.

Reason number 3: SHE DID NOT IN ANYWAY UNDERSTAND WHY THEY NEED A DAMN NURSE AT A DAMN ARCHIVE. IT MADE NO BLOODY SENSE.

The only plus side was that she wouldn't have to even speak to Jim Kirk again, she hoped.

She already didn't like this Marcus twat. He knew her dad, and her dad worked for him before he died. He worked on some top secret thing on a Starfleet outpost on Betazed. He never spoke about anything he did, which was odd. He always told Jane about his work but during those few short months on Betazed, she never heard a word from him, which upset Jane greatly.

She loved her dad. He was the only one that cared for her during her young life and they got on well with each other. Most of her best memories were shared with him, but now he was gone.

Jane knew she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so she turned on the little lamp that hung just above her bed. She didn't feel like reading so she lifted her little sketch pad that she hid under her bed and took a drawing pencil and an eraser and started to sketch.

Jane liked to draw mostly just people and eyes and stuff like that but she never showed anyone her sketch pad. It was private. For her eyes only.

Her eyes got a little heavy, but continued to draw until her eyes were too heavy to keep open and she slipped off into sleep.

* * *

Jane was woken by the sound of her communicator. She sleepily reached out for it and flipped it open; a gruff angry voice was on the other side.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be down here an hour ago!" Shouted an irritated Leonard.

"Sorry. Slept in." Was all she could manage to say.

"Fine, just get your ass down here."

And line went dead.

Jane climbed out of her small bed and looked into the mirror which was hanging at an appropriate height for her to look in.

She looked like she was dragged through a hedge a couple of times.

She fixed her hair as best she could and put on some makeup to hide her swollen eyes. She personally hated having to put on makeup, it took too much effort, but she had to apply it today in order to hide her swollen face.

She eventually found herself in Sickbay no less than twenty minutes from when an angry Leonard had woken her.

Leonard was treating yet another red shirt that had gotten himself injured and as soon as he had sent the red shirt on his merry way he had noticed Jane in the corner in front of a computer screen working.

"Sorry about shouting at you earlier kid. I didn't know I was losing my best nurse before I woke you."

Jane didn't bothering answering and kept her eyes glued to the screen. Leonard was in her bad books this morning.

Leonard huffed. "Jane I'm sorry!"

Jane looked up from the screen a little. "Am I really your best nurse?"

Leonard leaned in a whispered. "Don't tell Christine."

Jane smiled a little, but she was still a little upset at his outburst that morning.

"Right, to make it up to you, you can have your last day off tomorrow seeing we won't be at Earth until late in the afternoon."

"Thanks Leonard." Jane smiled weakly.

"No problem."

Things in Sickbay were slow again, only the odd engineer with a small injury was down to get the injury treated.

* * *

Jane and Christine went to the mess hall after their shift for their last proper meal together; Jane opted to get a proper meal this time, straying away from the usual piece of fruit she usually ate.

"So, London should be a fun place to live in." Christine tried to start a conversation.

"I guess so." Jane muttered as she picked her way through a bowl of pasta.

"I'll send messages every so we can keep in touch."

Jane just nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Christine, everything's fine." Jane said, a little annoyed at Christine's insistence of having a conversation.

Christine shut up; she realized she was annoying her friend.

Jane barely finished her food and got up to leave, not wanting to be around people.

"See you tomorrow then." Christine mumbled to herself as Jane left.

Jane found herself at her quarters and decided it best to start packing away some things. She didn't have much with her on board; most of her possessions were in storage in San Francisco. All she had was some of her civilian clothes, which were all dark colours, blacks, greys and navies, a vast amount of crappy romance books that she'd leave with Christine, a select collection of books she loved to bits and a few filled sketch pads.

She filled her suit case with all the things she was taking and left a pile of crap that would go to Christine.

After the short time she took to pack she fell asleep, still in uniform.

**Well end of chapter guys, not exactly the best and it's a little shorter like the others, but I promise it will get better. The story so far has been too much Jane centred but I will be writing about the goings on onboard the Enterprise in her absence. Does anybody have any opinion on the story so far? Is Jane annoying or is she okay? I'd like to know. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Well here we are, chapter five, time flies, doesn't it? Well I like to hear more thoughts on the story please, and what are your thoughts on Jane? I'd like to know. Thanks to and the anon for reviewing!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Jane woke up late the next morning. Well, when I say late morning I really mean after midday. This was her last day onboard the Enterprise. She sighed loudly to herself. She took her time getting up from bed, after all Leonard did give her the entire day off.

She didn't bother changing into her uniform. She wouldn't be in need of it anymore. Instead she decided to wear the little normal clothes she had which was a black pair of jeans that fitted her perfectly, along with a pair of plain black pumps with a plain white top that reached her elbow in the sleeve and a leather jacket that she had for years covered her.

Jane decided that she'd visit engineering and say bye to Scotty. He probably didn't know she was leaving; it did happen all a bit sudden.

Jane made her way into the crowded engineering. She couldn't understand how anybody could navigate their way around the confusing routes of metal piping and cylinders. Jane knew where Scotty would be, he'd be somewhere by the warp core, fussing and shouting out orders.

Jane soon found him in the place where she thought he would be and smiled weakly to herself.

"Dia duit." She called from behind him, which made him jump. She just felt like using some Irish for a change, even though that was one of the few phrases she knew.

"God Jane, don't sneak up on me like that." He said as he turned to glance over to her, then back at the computer console he was working at.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, just don't do it next time." _Yeah, next time.__  
_  
"Why aren't you in Sickbay? And why are you in your normal clothes?" He glanced up from the console which displayed various levels of radiation within the core.

"Getting transferred to London today." Jane answered in her usual quiet tone.

"What?! Why am I only finding this out now?!"

"It all happened a bit sudden."

Scotty turned away from the console completely. "Who's going to drink with me now?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jane giggled a little, there was a slight tone of worry in his voice. "You have Keenser."

"Keener can't handle drink!"

"How do you know?"

"I just... wait a second, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Scotty spotted him scaling pipes that travelled horizontally across the wall that was situated behind her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! NONE OF THIS IS MEANT FOR CLIMBING!" He yelled as the poor thing started to climb back down.

Jane tried her best at holding in her laughter, but ended up giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?!"

She shook her head as she folded both arms across her chest.

"Well, you look busy down here, so, yeah, I best be off." Her thin lips formed a straight line.

Scotty nodded. "See you around." He looked at her for the last time before returning his attention to his work.

Jane nodded. "Bye." And she strolled away, arms still folded around her chest as thought about where she should go next.

_I may as well spend the rest of my time in Sickbay._

* * *

Sickbay was its usual quiet self, Christine sat filling out reports where as Leonard was treating some red shirt yet again. Why did they always get themselves injured?

"Hi." Christine glanced up with a smile, then back down to her work. Jane nodded in response and didn't bother starting a conversation, Christine seemed to be wrapped in what she was doing.

The good ole doctor sent the red shirt back to engineering after fixing what seemed to be a small cut at first glance.

"When you leaving?" Was the first thing he asked her.

Jane glanced at the old antique watch that was wrapped around her small wrist. It was originally her mum's, but her dad gave it to her as a present when she turned eighteen, that was nearly ten years ago.

She had spent three years training to be a mental health nurse, then another four years in the Academy. Then that was followed by another three years aboard different science vessels before she was assigned to the Enterprise. She was very well used to being reassigned at this stage.

"In a little over a half an hour." She said in a slightly louder tone.

Leonard nodded. "You'll be fine, London's close to home."

Jane hadn't really thought about that before, maybe she could take a few days off and go to Dublin or something like that, but that wouldn't be happening for a while.

Jane spent another twenty minutes in Sickbay, it was boring, but she enjoyed the company of Christine and Leonard.

"Well, I should go." She announced quietly.

"You message me every day or else." Christine warned from the other side of the room. Jane couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I will."

Leonard walked up her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you have any problems you know how to contact me."

Jane rolled her eyes at his protective attitude towards her. "Thanks Leonard."

"See you around kid."

Jane smiled weakly and nodded and without another word she left the sterile room that once was her work place.

Jane then found herself in her quarters, making sure she had all of her possessions were packed away in the suitcase she had, surprisingly, everything fitted in it.

She took one last glance of her ugly coloured room. She never thought that she would actually miss it. She sighed loudly before stepping out of her ex living quarters with her belongings and began to make her way down to the shuttle bay.

* * *

The shuttle that Jane was in was nearly empty, apart from a couple of what looked science officers.

Jane stared out off the small window to her side, watching the inky black darkness of the vacuum of space turn into the sky blue atmosphere of the Earth beneath them. Jane was always fascinated by this no matter the amount of times she had actually watched the sight happening outside.

Not long after, the shuttle started to pass through clouds, and not long after that, rain started to lash against the small window and skyscrapers were visible. _London, great.__  
_  
**Well guys, another chapter done and dusted. Oh, Dia duit means hello. What did you think? And please give me your opinions on Jane. I'll hopefully update soon, have a good evening, or night or whatever time it is where you are**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the story.****  
**  
Jane left the large shuttle bay with her suitcase following along behind her. It was raining. Nothing new there. Her hair started to get soaked as she had neither a hood nor an umbrella. Just her luck. She was told she had to head to the Kelvin Memorial Archive to meet Admiral Marcus tomorrow, which gave her time to find where ever she was staying and so on and so forth.

She walked along the streets on London, skyscrapers littered everywhere, and the skyline had changed so much over the last few hundred years.

Jane's head was getting increasingly wet due to the fact of no shelter over her, so she was walking quickly, with a PADD in hand with the directions of where she'd be staying for God knows how long.

By the time Jane had finally found the large building that she was supposed to be staying in she was completely drenched thanks to the good ole British weather. Jane was in the shittyist of moods right now and she just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't help but think about how she had said her goodbyes back on the Enterprise. They were so short, none of the three seemed to care that much that she was leaving them. This saddened her, maybe they didn't really care about her, but she quickly dismissed the thought. _They were all busy with work when I left, they were all tied up in work._

The small woman sighed loudly to herself as she found the floor number that was given to her somewhere on the PADD and the flat number. It seemed like she was quite a few floors up so she climbed into the lift that was close by and pushed the button with the number 43 on it, and the lift began whizzing up.

Not long after the lift door opened and Jane stepped out into the small corridor with and ugly patterned carpet running along the floor, and directly in front of her was a door with a white number engraved in it, this where she'd be staying.

Jane pressed a series of numbers on the key pad situated on the left of the door, and a small light turned green as she finished entering in the key indicating that the door was open.

Jane the black door slid open, her eyes widened slightly. It was far, far bigger than her quarters on the Enterprise. It was huge for one person. There was a living area in the right hand corner closest to the door with a black sofa and a black armchair with a bookshelf on wall opposite where the sofa was facing. On the other side of the room there was a kitchen with black work tops and white cupboards along with a small table and chairs. Directly opposite Jane was a huge window looking out on the scenery of the tall buildings and streets below along with a desk with a computer.

Jane took a few steps in and the door closed behind her.

Starfleet cut themselves out this time.

She took a few steps towards a door which was probably her bedroom and opened it. Her bedroom alone was bigger than her quarters back on board the Enterprise. There was a large window looking out upon the city and a comfortable looking bed was situated in the middle of the room along with a wardrobe to the left of it. A bathroom was also attached to it, WITH A PROPER SHOWER.

Jane plopped down on the bed; it was just the right size for her and was comfortable.

After about an hour of staring at the ceiling she decided to shower. God how she missed real showers.

After she had dried her hair she unpacked all of her things which didn't take more than a half an hour. She was given a new uniform before she left the shuttle bay, it was grey and white. She kind of missed her old uniform.

She sighed and laid it out for her to change into the next day. The Admiral wanted to meet her early the next day, so she set her alarm clock for an early time and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Jane woke early the next day, about ten minutes before her alarm would actually wake her. DAMN BODY CLOCK.

She laid there until the metallic coloured contraption decided to toll out its dreading buzzing and turned it off before it had a chance ring twice.

Jane dragged herself from bed, dressed herself, sorted out her unruly hair, applied a tiny amount of makeup, and pulled out the same leather jacket she wore the previous day and left her flat.

Jane wasn't in a rush and she knew her way around the large city so her pace wasn't fast and not overly slow.

Eventually, Jane arrived at the Archive as it started to rain, thank God.

Jane took a few steps inside and spotted the front desk with a dark haired woman busily typing up something.

Jane cleared her throat and the woman looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, I'm here to see Admiral Marcus."

The hazel eyed woman looked back to her computer screen.

"I guess you're Jane McKenna." She half smiled as Jane nodded.

"The Admiral's office is on the next floor up." She smiled once more before returning her attention back to her work.

"Thank you." Jane quietly thanked her before heading along the shining floors towards the lift at the end of large entrance. Security guarded it, which was odd. Before she was permitted to enter the lift something scanned her face, then she stepped into the lift.

Why was there so much security in a freaking archive?

The lift went up to the next floor, where Marcus' office was clearly labelled across the lift.

Admiral A. Marcus it read.

Jane strolled over to the door and politely knocked on it.

"Come ahead in." A voice said from within.

Jane opened the door slowly and slid in before closing it behind herself.

"Ah, Lieutenant McKenna, glad to see you." The older man stood with an arm extended to greet her.

Jane took his hand and shook it, smiling weakly.

The Admiral gestured for her to sit, and she complied.

"Your father was a great man." He sat back down. "It was a shame that he passed away." There was something Jane was uncertain of in his voice as he said that last part but she ignored it.

"And I also hear great things about you from all the doctors you've worked under. One of the best nurses in the Fleet apparently."

"What?" Jane couldn't believe a word of that. She thought she was a shitty nurse.

Marcus smiled slightly. "Doctor McCoy spoke highly of you in his reports."

Jane shook her head; she was in her opinion a shitty nurse.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Not really, sir."

"Your dad also said you were quiet, he spoke about you a lot actually."

Jane nodded, she felt uncomfortable about talking about him.

"May I ask sir, why do you need a nurse in an archive?" She spoke up a bit, wanting to get to the point as to why she was there.

Marcus slumped back into his chair and stared at Jane. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, understood?"

"Understood."

"You may know that after Vulcan was destroyed the Federation and the Klingon Empire haven't been on the best of terms."

Jane nodded, listening contently.

"In case war breaks out there is a secret part of Starfleet under this very building designing weapons and advanced star ships, this is known as Section 31."

This explains the security, but why do they need a nurse?!

"We have a top agent named John Harrison working down there, you are needed to monitor him."

"Why do you need me to monitor him?" Jane was getting pissed off but was trying her best not to show it.

"That's classified."

Jane was really pissed right now; they took her off the Enterprise to monitor some top agent! WHY DOES HE NEED MONITORING?! IT STILL DIDN'T MAKE SENSE.

Marcus sat up again. "And if you follow me, I'll introduce you to him."

**Well guys, end of chapter. Make sure to review if you feel like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I haven't been well recently, so yeah, here's the chapter. Disclaimer- I do not own Star Trek.**

Jane followed the older man back out of his rather large office and back into the lift that was situated directly opposite it. Her jaw was clenched the entire time. This job was going to be as boring as hell and what was the point in monitoring a top agent? _None of this makes any damn sense.__  
_  
The journey in the lift went by silently, with Marcus staring off into space and Jane, like always, staring at her small feet. Not a word was shared between them.

The lift doors eventually slid open, revealing a huge metallic room, her eyes widening. People were busily working at computers and at various stations that littered the massive underground room, which was more hall like rather than a room.

"Follow me." Marcus ordered as he led the way through a confusing maze of turns before stopping outside of a room which had two rather big security guards standing outside, both in possession of very large phaser rivals. They both stepped away slightly to allow the Admiral access to the key pad, he punched in a key code and the door slid open. Why was there security outside of the door? Was he some sort of security threat? Ugh, what's the point in even trying to figure this shit out any more, I'm never going to find out.

Marcus was the first to take a step in, Jane followed along behind him, the door slid closed behind them.

The room they were in wasn't particularly big, nor was it was small. It was that metallic colour that seemed to run throughout the faculty. A desk with a computer monitor sat on the desk nearer to the door, Jane presumed that this was her desk, while there was another desk on the opposite side of the room, again it had a computer but it was also covered in PADDs, along with a dark haired man, with pale skin, his icy blue eyes and perfect cheekbones highlighted his face. He was clearly muscular, his tight fitting black shirt with the Starfleet insignia on the right of his chest. His eyes snapped up from his work as soon as they entered the room, he stared at Marcus, a sense of hate radiated off him, then his gaze landed on Jane, almost as if he was scanning her small form. This made her uncomfortable.

"John, this is Nurse McKenna." The Admiral gestured over to her.

"She'll be monitoring you for the time being." Then his gaze upon him turned cold.

"If you step out of line, you know the consequences." Marcus coldly warned. Jane didn't understand this and didn't question it; it's none of my business.

Then the Admiral turned to her, holding a PADD out for her. "This is all the information in which your job her entails." Jane nodded and extended a small hand out to take the PADD.

"I need to leave for a meeting now so I'll leave you to it." Marcus weakly smiled at her before turning over to John one last time, his expression cold.

As Marcus left Jane could feel John's stare bore into her, it made her feel uncomfortable as she looked through the PADD that the Admiral had handed her. It listed the various things she was here to do like make sure he ate and various other things like that. _I'M A BLOODY BABYSITTER! GOD HOW I HATE MY LIFE.__  
_  
The PADD she held in her hand was dropped onto her desk in a little anger as she went to sit at her small desk, his eyes still boring into her. She held her head in her hands, sighing loudly.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" A deep voice stated from behind her.

Jane hesitantly turned in her seat, getting a proper look at him this time. She then shook her head. "I-I didn't e-exactly sign up for this. I was assigned here q-quite suddenly." She managed to get out.

John didn't say anything back and turned his focus to the screen in front of him.

Not another word was shared amongst them for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jane was in her apartment after a monotonous day of monotonous work. She sat at the small desk with a blanket wrapped around her.

You have a new message, it read.

It was from Christine.  
_  
__Hey, how are things? Things here are boring like usual, but the Captain asked me out tonight, which should be fun! -CC__  
_  
Jane face palmed. WHY CHRISTINE?! WHY?!

Jane quickly typed up a message.

_You do realize that he's a man whore and will probably end up dumping you? -JMK__  
_  
With in a few minutes Christine replied, Jane made herself some tea during the waiting time

_He's not a man whore! I really like him and I think he likes me! –CC_

_Yeah, you think he likes you. Just wait Christine, after a week or two he won't even remember your name, he just want to get in your pants. -JMK_  
_  
__You wait and see, we'll still be together in two weeks, I have a good feeling about this, and how would you even know? You have never been in a relationship! -CC__  
_  
Jane didn't bother replying. Christine would find out soon enough that Jim Kirk was indeed a man whore. As for the last part of Christine's message, Jane had never been in a proper relationship due to the fact of her shyness.

Jane sat a little longer at her computer, and before she went to bed for the night she received another message. It was Leonard.  
_  
__Hey kid, how's things? –LMC_

_Not bad, you? –JMK_

_Not bad either. –LMC_

Jane was useless at this type of conversation

_.I should go sleep, so I'll talk to you another time, alright? –JMK_

_Fine then, go get some shut eye. -LMC_

Jane sighed loudly before shutting the contraption off, heading to bed. There was one person that wouldn't leave her mind from the moment she met him, and that was John Harrison.

**Well guys, yet another chapter done and dusted, not my greatest piece of work but what do you guys think. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, yet another chapter, still kind of feeling crappy, but anyways, at least I managed to get this up soon enough.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Captain's personal log, star date... I can't even remember, anyways.

This week was mainly boring; apart from the date I had last night. Christine Chapel, a sexy blond nurse. She's far prettier than that short Irish one that left recently. She was freaking tiny and she was far too quiet for my liking. Christine on the other hand is gorgeous, I never really listened to her when she talked about herself but she seemed interesting. I didn't get to bring her back here last night, which sucked. Bones had to have her working early. Damn him. Speaking of Bones, he isn't happy, probably because I'm messing around with one of his nurses, yeah that's probably the reason, but he pouts a lot, he's been in a terrible mood the past two days. Nobody knows why he's always in a freaking mood.

End of log.

Chief Medical Officer's personal log.

Things have been slow down in sickbay, the new nurse is just trying to settle in. Jim's been a God damn idiot again. Nothing new there. I just wish that he'd just stop messing around with my nurses, he'll hurt Christine and she'll end up wanting to leave. He's chasing away all my good nurses! As for Jane, I'm worried about the poor kid, she was one of the best nurses I ever worked with. I miss her to be completely honest. I know she doesn't make friends easily and she's on her own. I just worry.

End of log.

It had been a week of living in London for Jane and she pretty much hated it, but the worst thing about it was she wasn't allowed to get reassigned unless she had a valid reason, and she didn't have one.

Work was unbearable; it was the most monotonous things she had ever been through in her entire life. Marcus made her fill out daily reports about Harrison, which was depressingly boring. All he did was sit by his computer designing a huge ship of some description and on occasion he had to leave the room and consult what Jane figured were weapon technicians, or engineers, frankly Jane didn't care.

The oddest thing about all of this, she constantly felt John's icy blue eyes boring into her back when she wasn't looking. It made her slightly uncomfortable. Screw that, he made her feel completely vulnerable even by his presence. He was much taller and bigger than her and he could easily crush her.

John never spoke to her, no real conversations, just yes and no answers. The silence that was very often shared between the two made the job even more monotonous. At least on the Enterprise she had people to talk and laugh with.

Speaking of the Enterprise, Christine hadn't been talking to her, and Jane had no intention in speaking with her. Jane just knew she would come crying to her because Captain Dick Head would have broken her heart.

As for Leonard, he didn't seem himself when they communicated with each other. They only had short conversations, none lasting more than about five minutes, which concerned Jane, he could talk for ages, something was obviously wrong.

Jane hadn't heard a word from the Scotsman. She figured he'd be busy with engineering and what not.

Another two weeks passed by, the weather was miserable. The sky was constantly covered in the same depressing grey cloud and it looked like it was going to rain anytime soon. It had also gotten colder in recent days, which didn't surprise Jane, she was used to this weather, and she practically grew up in it.

It was early in the morning as Jane walked through the almost barren street, arms folded across her chest to gain a little extra heat. You would see the odd person open their small café or shop in the cold weather.

She strolled along, eventually arriving at the dreaded archive of monotonous endeavours.

Jane always got to work early; she was never late for anything. Oddly she was paranoid over time and hated being late for anything, partly because one time in the Academy, she was late for a class one morning, the reason being she over slept. She got to the class late, and every single person in that room turned to stare at the unfortunate, vertically challenged young woman. She hated that and vowed to never again be late again. It sounds stupid but she hated it because everyone's eyes were glued on her, and we all know how Jane is in these situations.

Shortly after arriving she found herself in John's quarters. He wasn't in the room so she figured he must have been in the small room attached to this one, which was his bedroom, which was more of a closet to be perfectly honest.

Jane walked up close to the grey door and pressed an ear against it. No sound of movement came from within.

A loud sigh escaped from her as she reached the button to open the door. She'd have to wake him.

The ugly metallic door slid open without a sound, she took the briefest step in.

A pang of pity hit her hard. The room was so small, only room for leg room and a small bed. It was like he was a caged animal.

Jane took a small step towards his bed, he was fast asleep, and his bare chest moved up and down gently as he breathed, his inky coloured hair fell messily around his pale face. Jane stood staring for a moment before speaking gently while extending an arm out to touch his shoulder in a purely caring matter. "John, wake up, you should h-" His eyes snapped open as she spoke and a large hand went for the arm that tapped his shoulder.

Jane yelped his grip on her painfully tight. His icy blue eyes bore into her own dark blue ones before he set her arm free. She took a step back, cradling her arm, which was definitely going to bruise.

John looked up at her with a slightly apologetic look.

Jane promptly left the room as fast as she could, closing the door behind her, and back to her desk. She inspected her arm further as she sat in her black swivel chair. Bruises were forming where his finger applied pressure. There wasn't a way to hide this because of her short sleeves. All she could think after that was how strong he was. He could have broken her arm with ease.

Jane sat with her head being supported by her hands as she stared at the computer screen. She was trying to forget what happened back there by looking through her messages. She wasn't meant to be looking through her messages while at work but at this point she didn't give a flying shit.

You have a new message.

Christine Chapel.

You were right. -CC

Jane leaned back in her chair, mixed feelings towards her friend. She wanted to gloat and say how right she was yet comfort her friend, if she needed comforting.

I told you so. -JMK

Christine didn't reply and Jane didn't want to push her for a response.

Jane leaned back in her chair again and swivelled around. John was hanging over her, now fully clothed and hair fixed. She jumped and fell out of her chair. _HOW DO I EVEN MANAGE TO FALL OFF A DAMN CHAIR?!_

Her backside was also probably going to bruise now.

Before she could pull herself up, a strong arm gripped her good arm and gently pulled her back up to her feet. He took hold of her other arm.

Jane was frightened at this point. _Please don't hurt me._

John looked it over, discovering the bruises he made, then looked back to her, he seen fright in her eyes. "Why are you frightened?" He questioned.

Jane tried to look away, his eyes boring into her again. "You hurt me." He half whispered.

His lips pressed together in a line as he brushed a finger over the darkening bits of skin.

"I'm sorry."

Jane turned her head back to him, his gaze soft upon her now.

Jane slowly nodded, pulling her arm away from him.

John gazed down at her a little longer before going to the opposite side of the room to resume work.

Jane stood there awhile longer, trying to process what had just happened, soon collecting her thoughts and started to work.

Jane read a crappy book most of the day in between tasks. There was only silence between them once more and he still stared, but it didn't bother her as much now for some odd reason she didn't know of.

* * *

As Jane was walking back to her apartment, it was starting to get dark and street lights lit her path. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets to generate what little heat she could. She glanced around the artificially lit street and spotted a book shop she never noticed before. This caught her attention.

She cautiously crossed the busy road quick before she was run over.

The shop was welcoming with its warmth. It smelt like old books. People never understood why she didn't read books off of a PADD but that wasn't the same as physically holding a paper bond book.

A few people littered to room, a few Humans and a couple which seemed to be Trill.

Jane skimmed over the shelves containing various genres, but she felt like reading something informative, something like a history book.

She found herself at that particular shelf, it was also divided into sections but she found herself drawn to the 20th century section. She picked up a book:

The Complete History of the 20th Century- From the Great War to the Eugenics War

She definitely was getting this one.

**Another chapter done and dusted, I was lazy and couldn't have been bothered making up a star date for the logs. I quite like this chapter but what do you think? I'll hopefully update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, thanks to BlackMoonWhiteSky for pointing out that I made small errors, they all should be fixed now.****  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Captain's Personal Log, star date 2258.268

We assisted a freighter carrying passengers to Andoria that had engine problems today, I know this probably sounds boring already, but one passenger was a pregnant Gorn who was in labour, and guess who had to perform an emergency C-Section? Highlight of my day.

End of log.

Chief Medical Officer's log, star date 2258.268

Sometimes I hate my job, today we assisted some freighter, and I ended up performing a C-Section on a pregnant passenger. You'd think that this would be something happy, delivering new borns that is, but not when it's a Gorn pregnant with octuplets, those little bastards could bite your fingers clear off. Maybe I'll communicate with Jane to see what she's doing.

End of log.

The older doctor leaned back on his swivel chair with a loud sigh. He ran a hand through his neat soot coloured hair. The past few weeks have been stressful for him. Christine came in blubbering that morning so he gave her the day off. He would have to get round to having a word with Jim. As for the new nurse, she was Vulcan, and like all Vulcans did, was driving him insane.

Hey kid, how's things? -LMC

Jane had just returned to her flat after her stop in the little book shop. She was now dressed in her shorts and vest top that she used as night wear. She discovered the message as she sat down with a cup of warm milky tea.

Alright I suppose, you? -JMK

Same, anything new happen today? -LMC

Jane glanced down at the bruises on her arm, thinking back to earlier. Thinking about the way John looked at her after he inflicted pain on her, and how he traced one bony finger along them soon after that and apologizing.

Nope, not one thing, you? -JMK

Preformed a caesarean on a Gorn, octuplets. -LMC

Jane near spat her tea out as she read that last message.

Whoa, how did that go? -JMK

It went fine, but those bastards bite. -LMC

I would imagine that they would. -JMK

How's work? You never said what you were doing. -LMC

Jane hesitated, she never thought about how she would actually tell them what she was doing, after all Marcus did tell her it was all top secret.

There were two ways she could answer:

One being that she actually told Leonard that it was top secret and she wasn't allowed to say anything.

Or two, she could make something up.

The latter was what she went with.

Working in a medical research facility, keeps me on my feet. -JMK

I bet it does. -LMC

Jane sighed loudly in her seat while finishing off her tea; she was debating whether or not that she would continue the conversation, then a question popped into her mind.

How's Christine? -JMK

Bad, came in weeping this morning, sent her back to her quarters after that. -LMC

Oh. -JMK

No reply was received after that, Jane figured he'd be busy or off to bed. Something she should be off to.

One thing was stuck in her mind now and that was the way how John touched her. It felt silly thinking about something little like that but the thought wouldn't be leaving her soon.

Jane found herself in the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours early the next day. John was up and sitting rim rod straight at his computer like always.

Jane had to bring him breakfast each and every morning, which consisted of some sort of cereal and fruit along with a round of toast. John cleared all of that without a problem, Jane knew it wasn't enough to even remotely fill his appetite.

The rest of the day was going to be boring.

Jane crossed the artificially lit room and reached into the shoulder bag she took with her everyday and pulled out the book she picked out the day before from her new favourite shop. She started reading it the night before, clearing the First World War, the Bolshevik Revolution in Russia and the USA from 1919 - 1941, and was now starting Germany between 1919 - 1939 and the rise of the Nazi party.

John immediately noticed the book.

"Interesting read?" He asked in his baritone voice as he glanced up.

Jane snapped her attention from the book and to him. "Y-yes, it is actually."

His attention was now focused solely on her. "Interested in history then?"

"Yes, I have been since I started school." She managed to get out.

"Where exactly are you in the book?" He asked yet again.

"Germany during the inter-war period, how it's economy was extremely bad and how Adolf Hitler eventually came to power."

John nodded slowly, staring a bit longer before returning his attention back to the computer monitor. Jane returned her attention back to the book.

Jane was pretty much going to finish the book by the end of the day. The book was longish, but she knew she'd be able to finish it in no time without a problem.

The odd thing was that John kept asking her throughout the day which part she was on. He seemed to never have been bothered when she answered with:

"The Korean War." or "The Vietnamese War." or "The Cuban Missile Crisis." or even "The Fall of the Soviet Union."

She was nearing the end of the book, and he asked her again, this time she answered with, "The Rise of Khan Noonien Singh."

This caught his attention for reasons she was ignorant of.

John's attention was now focused completely on her.

"What do you think about him?" He asked as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his desk.

"W-well, not much is known about him, records from the 1990s are, I suppose you could say spotty, we don't even know what happened to him, he just disappeared." She closed over the book which was sitting on her lap.

"Khan did rule over a quarter of the world, which was great achievement, but the people in the land he conquered suffered, they were slaves or killed."

John stared at her without a word, his jaw set firm.

"He was defiantly not stupid; Augments would have been superior in their minds, not just their bodies."

Sudden realisation hit Jane like a train, but without the pain of being hit by a train. She actually didn't screw up in her speech. HOORAH.

"What do you think his personality would have been like?" John questioned once more, standing from his seat and paced around to the front of his desk, arms folded across his chest.

"Ah, well I suppose one would assume that he was cold hearted, but nobody will ever know what he was truly like." Jane finished her little rant sort of thing.

John chuckled at the last part. "Do you think he would have been cold hearted?"

Jane just shrugged. "I'm open to suggestion really, if someone can present me with good solid evidence that he wasn't all evil, then I'd believe it."

A small smile crawled its way upon his features. _Oh I'll present you will good solid evidence, my dear little nurse._

Jane smiled slightly, she was proud of herself because of the way she had conducted the conversation.

John took a few steps closer, close enough that he was towering over her, the smile disappeared from his face.

"May I see your arm?"

_Why was he so concerned?_

Jane nodded slowly and extended the still bruised arm, he took hold of it gently with one large hand, inspecting the healing spots of purple black. He traced them again with his other spare fingers, this made her tense up.

"Again, I am sorry." Is icy blue orbs were staring into her dark blue ones again, in an apologetic manner.

Jane didn't say anything, his fingers on her pale skin was distracting. Moments later she hesitantly pulled it back. Then blurted out. "Do you want anything? Tea maybe? I'd like some tea actually." She trailed off as she stood up.

"I would love some." He smiled slightly.

"Uh, alright, how do you lik-"

"Black, no milk, no sugar." He interrupted her.

"Just black?"

"Just black."

Jane hesitantly nodded before leaving the room in search for tea.

About an hour after the search for tea, Jane's shift ended.

"Do you want the book?" She offered as she collected her things to leave. "I've read all of it and you seem interested in it."

"Thank you." He smiled slightly again as she set the book on his desk before turning to leave. "Bye." and left.

All she continued to think about the rest of the walk back to her apartment was how she was able to speak to him without screwing up, and how he touched her.

He was so gentle yet he could break her arm.

He was abnormally strong, but Jane never thought much of it.

**Well guys, another chapter done. Leave a review if you like. I can't help but think about Zachary Quinto's Khan Scream and William Shatner's Khan Scream. I personally think Shatner was better, but what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter.**

Jane woke early like usual on the next dreary morn. She had an interesting dream last night. It was about John and her, and let us just say that she didn't know her mind was that dirty ever before. She had dreams like that before, but never like that.

Jane wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again.

The dreaded weather took a turn for the worst. Gale force winds ripped its way through the ancient city that morning, and wind was one of Jane's worst enemies along with dreaded ice. She thanked herself that she made sure her hair was in a secured bun. If she let her hair flow freely, which she never did, she would turn up with what looked like bird's nest upon her head.

Strong freezing gales made it hard to walk all the way to the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours. Her size made it that little tiny bit harder to move in such strong winds. Her arms again wrapped around her chest to create as much heat as physically possible for her. I need to get a warmer coat, and maybe a scarf too.

The opening hall of the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours was equally as cold as it was outside. _DAMN STARFLEET_. As soon as she entered the huge tunnel like hall beneath the building she could feel a slight rise in temperature, but it was only slight.

The temperature in John's quarters was just right. A lovely room temperature. Her cheeks flushed a light shade as she set eyes on him, remembering her dream, almost immediately she turned away, hoping he did not notice.

John did notice this, and sat pondering as to why she blushed, he continued with his work.

"I read the entire book last night." John reported as he busied himself with work.

"Oh, did you enjoy it then?" She smiled as she removed her jacket and placed it on her good ole swivel chair.

"I did indeed. Particularly the Eugenics War." John turned his gaze momentarily over to her, then back to the monitor in front of him.

"T-that was an interesting period, probably one of my favourite parts in history, even though it was a war." She answered as she switched her computer on, rubbing her icy cold hands together to cause some friction.

"Are you cold?" He moved his attention to her.

"Uh, yeah, sort of." She half smiled as she continued to warm herself.

John was about to open his mouth to say something when Marcus entered the room, he glared at John coldly. "You need to come with me." He coldly ordered. John glared at him back, with a slight slither of hate in his eyes and crossed the room to the door where Marcus was standing, glancing over to Jane before leaving with the Admiral.

Jane couldn't help but notice the hate in his piercing blue eyes as he glared at Marcus. She began questioning what was happening around her, much of it didn't make sense at all. For example, John was apparently a top agent, yet he needed supervision? Marcus seemed off as well, remembering when he spoke of her father. Something didn't seem right.

Deciding that worrying about the matter wasn't going to help her in the slightest, Jane pushed the thoughts far back in her mind.

A message appeared on her computer monitor. Christine.

I'm getting a transfer. -CC

_God Christine._

Don't you think that's a bit extreme? -JMK

No. -CC

Well, if you want to then go for it. -JMK

How have you been doing? -CC

Alright, you? -JMK

Just fine. -CC

Good, talk to you later, busy at the moment. -JMK

Jane leaned back in her swivel chair. Damn that stupid man whore, he makes a freaking mess of everything.

Sighing loudly she crossed the room and picked up the book, running her hand over the hard backed book. It was a shame that there was no pictures in it, just mountains of text, not that she minded that but pictures would have been a nice addition.

Jane flicked through the pages, looking through the clean white and black inked pages before setting it on her own desk.

Hours later, John reappeared, storming through the door.

Jane caught a glimpse of him, eye brows knitted together as she watched him reseat himself, head held in hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked calmly and softly.

Upon hearing her soft voice he glanced up, making eye contact. "Yes, everything is fine."

He paused before adding. "Marcus is forcing more work upon me." He spilled all the hatred he could into that sentence.

Jane didn't respond and just stared back at him as his eyes softened as they stared at her.

They stayed like that for a moment or two before Jane spoke up. "Do you want anything? I find tea calms me down."

John nodded slowly, accepting her offer and watched her as she left.

* * *

The next two months consisted of John constantly working; hardly any breaks were ever given to him, which made Jane pity him. He was never allowed out of the room unless the Admiral allowed it and he never, ever left the Archive.

It was like he was a caged animal, and this disgusted Jane. Marcus just disgusted her. He treated John as if he was barely human, only providing the bare essentials of food and clothes. That was it.

The only proper and enjoyable company John had was Jane. They often spoke about history and what not, but on this particular day he asked more personal questions.

"What about your family? You never speak of them." He asked as he sat rim rod in his seat, his stylus in hand as he worked.

Jane gulped, not her preferred area of conversation.

"My mother died after she gave birth to me, making me an only child. My dad died not so long ago, he worked under Marcus, and some accident killed him."

John looked up from his work. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to be sorry." She forced herself to smile weakly. "What about your family?"

John stared at her, a mixture of sorrow and anger filled his eyes. He pondered what to say.

"They're off world, never speak to them." He lied, he had to conceal the truth from her, who knows what Marcus would do if he told her the truth.

Jane nodded slowly before turning back to her monitor. She never spoke to Christine at all now, or Scotty. Even conversation with Leonard was scarce. It was like nobody cared anymore. All she really had to talk to was John.

"Why must you wear your hair up every day?" John asked from the opposite side of the room. "It would look much better down."

Jane was taken aback by this statement, turning in her seat, a questioning look on her face.

"May I see it down?" His stare was boring into her.

Jane blinked a few times. _Where did that come from?__  
_  
"Please?"

Jane figured she may as well grant the caged man one wish. She began to unpin her light mahogany strands until it all fell, reaching far down her back.

"Much better."  
**  
****Well guys, end of chapter. Feel free to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm here with yet another chapter. Also, thanks to for her continuously nice and supportive reviews, they make my day. Also, I'll keep calling John John until he reveals himself.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

It has been five months all together since Jane left the Enterprise. She originally hated every thought about the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours; she still hated the place, apart from John. He didn't make her feel lonely, and she in turn chased his loneliness away. Ever since that day where he requested for her to let her hair down, he made her wear it down every day. She always came in with it tied back but he'd just make her take it down again. Why did she even bother putting it up in the mornings now?

Meanwhile, the weather started to pick up a bit, no need to wear a jacket anymore. There were breaks in the grey dreary clouds, revealing the long covered sky.

The city wasn't that bad looking this time of year. Some tiny birds flew around, making nests in the hand full of small trees that were scattered here and there. She decided to bring her new sketch book today to pass the time.

Ten minutes later she arrived in John's quarters in the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours. He was working as usual. "Morning." She greeted with a smile on her features.

"Good morning." John barely looked up with the smallest of smiles. Even though he didn't show it much, she fascinated him. She was intelligent, no doubt about that, and she was small, one of the smallest women he ever encountered. She was fragile, easy to control physically.

The morning crept by slowly, Jane finishing the last of her collection of crappy books. She found herself to be completely bored as the afternoon began to drag itself by. She completed all the monotonous tasks Marcus made her do, and John was out with said Admiral. Seeing that she was going to be alone for some time she reached into her bag, retrieving her sketchbook, a few pencils and an eraser. She began to sketch out a few things, like the trees and birds she had seen earlier. After awhile she bored herself with trees and birds.

She pondered as what she might draw next.

Jane then found herself sketching a face, a face she saw regularly. Perfect cheekbones, cupid bow lips, inky black hair and piercing eyes. She paused a second._ Am I turning in to some stupid school girl with a crush? Ah well, I don't care._

An hour passed by a she was adding little details to the face. She didn't bother drawing his body fearing that she'd mess it up and ruining the portrait. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention when the door slid open, a certain person stalking in. She didn't notice at all as she was off in her own little world as she drew. John knitted his eyebrows together as he entered the room, stalking behind her without her noticing. He hung over her for a minute or two, observing her, before deciding that he'd say something.

"Never thought you were the one for drawing." He remarked lowly.

Jane jumped in her seat.

"Jesus Christ, stop doing that!" She raised her voice slightly, clutching her sketch pad to her chest. OH GOD, OH GOD, HOW LONG WAS HE THERE?!

John smiled in an amused way at her outburst, extending an arm directed towards the sketch pad. "May I see?"

Jane clutched her sketch book a little tighter as she decided what to do. She hesitantly gave him the sketch book. She never let anyone see her sketches, it was like a rule, but he was like some sort of exception.

John took it, looking at the page she was working on.

"You're quite talented." He said truthfully. Her sketch of him was very precise.

"Uh, thank you." Jane smiled a little at the compliment.

John gave her a rare smile as he handed it back, his fingers brushed hers during the action.

Marcus came in immediately after, demanding John to accompany him yet again.

A month passed and John was regularly leaving the quarters to supervise the construction of what she thought were the torpedoes he had designed recently.

* * *

The barely got to speak with each other much, which saddened her. Jane really like him, maybe a little more than like but anyways, he was intelligent, he was very attractive, and had a nice smile when he rarely did so. They shared their interest in 20th century history, particularly the Eugenics War. He must have been obsessed with it, he knew everything about it and more. He had told her things about it that weren't even in the book. She questioned the truth of the apparent facts he had given her, but she usually pushed them far in the depths of her mind.

Marcus came to visit her on a boring day, John wasn't there, and that was what made it boring.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant." Marcus greeted with a faked smile.

"Afternoon, sir." She greeted back, he face blank, trying to hide how she truly felt with the awful man.

"You've been working well down here for the past six months." He sort of complimented.

"Thank you sir." She said quietly as she finished her report for the day.

"I'd like you to take a day or two off, you've earned it." He leaned an arm on her desk.

"Thank you sir, but I don't thi-"

"Take the next two days off, go home for a while and enjoy yourself." He said with a slight hint of force.

Jane swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Good, see you in a few days."

And the older man left.

Jane sat in her apartment, pondering how she should spend the next few days.

Tomorrow she'd catch a transport and go back home, to her old house in the countryside that one of her dad's friends now owned. She was told her dad left her things there what he wanted her to have so she'd go collect them.

The day after shall be used for being lazy.

Jane went to bed, thinking about only one person. John Harrison. She missed him and would miss him more during the next two days.  
**  
****Well, end of chapter, not the best in my opinion, but I'd like to hear yours!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, this chapter may seem boring at first but I promise it will be far from boring as we reach the end of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

As the small transport flew over Wales, then the Irish Sea, Jane couldn't help but just stare out the window next to her, watching the green land end abruptly and a dark blue sea then covered the earth beneath them.

The shuttle was crowded, unfortunately tourists were everywhere. Ugh.

The shuttle soon landed in Dublin, Jane quickly made her way out of the ancient city by the use of various public transports.

A few hours later she found herself in a familiar stretch of countryside. She walked along the twisting country roads that have remained unchanged for hundreds of years. Various skyscrapers could be seen all the way from Dublin.

After awhile of walking she found an old familiar house, it was brown bricked and reached two storeys high into the air. A small garden with various chestnut trees lined the perimeter and a lonely swing sat in the centre. She had fond memories of that swing. When she was little (Age wise not height.) she could never get the swing to go as high as she wanted and her dad always ended up having to push her to her heart's content.

Jane trailed her way up the gravel driveway, eventually taking a hand to knock the old black wooden door. She stood looking about her for a moment or two until and taller, short grey haired woman, who wore a white knitted jumper and a pair of black trousers, opened the door.

"Is that little Jane?" The older woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Auntie Eileen?" Jane smiled a little back. The older woman known as Eileen Donnelly wasn't her aunt, she grew up around her since she was a child and auntie was just a title Eileen given herself.

"Look at you! I haven't seen you since for years!" Eileen went in for a hug, which Jane accepted with a little hesitation.

"I'm not staying for long, just an small visit to collect a few old things before I head back to London." Jane stated as she pulled back from the short lived hug.

"Oh, that's a shame. Are you still on the Enterprise? You're father was so proud when he heard you were on that ship." Both women entered the old house, Eileen leading the way to the kitchen.

"No, I left that ship half a year ago, work in London now." Thinking back to John, wondering what he was up to at that moment.

"Ah well, you're closer to home now." _WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT?_ "Fancy some tea?"

"I'd love some."

Jane sat listening to the older woman gossip and talk about really stupid things for at least an hour and a half before asking one thing.

"So, any men in your life?" Eileen asked as she sipped at her fourth cup of tea.

"Uh, no, not really." Jane answered awkwardly.

"Not really?" The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Got your eye on one then have we?" She grinned mischievously.

"Uh no."

"Spit it out now." Eileen nudged her playfully.

"Well... It's nothing, never mind."

"Jane, tell me." The gossip thirsty woman asked again.

Jane sighed loudly, wishing she never bothered coming now. "Well, his name's John." She looked down, staring at the empty mug once filled with tea.

"Go on."

She decided to make up the next bit. "I work with him in my job in London. He's intelligent and kind."

Eileen leaned forward, her face plastered with seriousness. "Is he good looking?" She asked as if that question was the most important thing to ask.

Jane rolled her eyes at the older woman and then nodded.

"Well, I hope you've better luck with men than me. I always get the fat lazy ones that never bother to lift a finger to help with housework." She joked.

Jane chuckled a little.

They spent another two or three hours talking, Eileen doing most of the talking.

Eileen kindly let her explore her former house, going straight to her old bedroom. She looked through her old collection of books, picking out a few that she'd take with her, Moby Dick and Pride and Prejudice being among the few.

It was getting late in the day when she decided it was best she'd get back to London.

Before she set foot out the door Eileen caught her. "I have something your father left for you, need to go find it, be back in a tick." She quickly hurried off before returning soon after with a data stick.

"He wanted you to see something on it, I don't know what it is." She handed her it.

Jane tucked it safely away in her shoulder bag.

"Keep yourself safe now." Eileen went in for another hug.

"Bye." Jane smiled.

"Bye bye now."

* * *

Jane got back to her apartment late that night soon falling asleep. She slept most of the next day, she mostly did this on days off.

It was late in the evening before she decided to look on the data stick that her dad left for her.

Wrapped in a blanket she made her way towards her computer, placing the data stick in the appropriate slot. A video file popped up and opened it. Her dad appeared on the screen.

"Hello Jane." Her eyes began to water at the sound of his old voice. The man who looked like a male version of herself hesitated for a bit before continuing.

"If you're watching this... I'm dead."

Jane gulped. _What's going on?_

"You think I'm on Betazed, doing research. I'm not. That was a lie Admiral Marcus made. I'm in London, designing weapons for the war Marcus wants. He's crazy and needs to be stopped at all costs."

He took a loud sigh, looking away from the camera he was using to film.

"He found an old sleeper ship recently, from the 1990s, marked the SS Botany Bay. It contained cryotubes; they concealed sleeping genetically modified men and women. He wants to wake what we suspect is the leader to exploit his mind to better our weapons."

_John? Was he this leader? He must be! Oh God. Who is he really?__  
_  
"I'm so sorry Jane, but I need to stop Marcus, and I'll probably die trying. Never find yourself working for Marcus, do that one thing for me. I love you."

The screen went blank.

Jane broke down. Marcus caused her dad to die. Marcus caused her pain.

All she did was weep. Her eyes a swollen red. Soon that grief turned to hatred. She hated that damned man. She wanted to watch him die an agonizing death.

After a while, she was able to collect herself just enough to dress herself and stormed out, her destination set for the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours.

Shortly after she found herself steaming down the front hall of the Archive, and then into the lift, then she was opposite the Admiral's office. She could tell he was in there.

She stormed in without warning, the Admiral glanced up from his work, discovering a red eyed, and seemingly angry Jane.

"Jane, what's wrong?" He said sympathetically which sickened her.

"My dad wasn't on Betazed, was he?" She spat.

The Admiral leaned back, arms folding over his chest. "Where did you find this out?"

"He left me a note." She spat.

"Well shit."

"You killed him!"

"He left me no choice! He was going to ruin the work we have done to try and protect our planet and he needed to be got rid of!" He yelled, which made her again cry.

"That doesn't justify killing someone!" She managed between strangled sobs.

He shook his head as he got up. "Do you want to know why I brought you here? If you ended up dead nobody would care, the only other person who cared is dead, and if you DARE try to do what your father did, you'll end up the same way he did!"

Marcus was interrupted from what he was about to say next by a large security guard running in.

"Sir, he's gone, he escaped!" The frustrated man reported.

"WHAT?!" Marcus screamed.

"He hid the remaining cryotubes in the torpedoes, he tried to smuggle them out." Another reported as he appeared in the room.

"FIND HIM, AND AS FOR YOU." He glared over to Jane. "GET BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT AND DO NOT DARE LEAVE IT." After that she couldn't help but run, she ran all the way out of the Archive, returning to walking once she was clear of it. She sobbed uncontrollably in the darkness of the night at his harsh words, but they made sense, nobody would care if she died.

Jane started to stumbled back to her apartment in the poorly lit street, passing a bar full of drunks.

She could sense a drunken man following her, so she quickened her pace, but this didn't help.

He caught up with her only moments later and started harassing her.

"Hey babe." One wrapped an arm around her, then she tried to run but failed, the bigger man increased his grip and dragged her kicking and screaming to a nearby ally, she cried and called for help, nobody came.

"Now don't be like that, I only want some fun." He pinned her harshly, causing her to hit her head, she felt dizzy as she cried.

The man, who had dirty blond hair and was quite ugly, covered her mouth with a hand, only for her to bite hard on it.

"You little bitch!" And slammed a fist into her stomach, making her cry out more.

Out of nowhere a shadow appeared, grasping the man by the neck and throwing him harshly into the opposing wall. The shadow followed, picking the man up with ease and continued to beat him, only moments later he passed out.

Jane slid down the wall, feeling bruises forming on her stomach, and blood falling from her cut head. She also felt like passing out, only seeing the shadow's face blurred before passing out.

_John?__  
_  
**Well, another chapter done and dusted, what did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, well four chapters in four days? You lucky little shits.**

**I do not own Star Trek. I only own a figment of my imagination named Jane.**

Everything felt sore. Her head, her back, her eyes, everything. She started to come round from her dreamless void of blackness. Her dark blue eyes flickered open, her sight still blurred. She could tell she was in a small room that was it. She was laying on something, must have been an uncomfortable bed.

Then she began to cough and sputter, her throat was dry and sore.

Her sight then began to sharpen as she sat up. The room was small. One bed, various medical and other types of science equipment sat to one side. She realised she wasn't in the clothes she was wearing before, she was now wearing a large shirt, her under wear was still on, _thank God._

_Where am I? And where's John, if that really was his name._

A figure dressed in a black leather trench coat appeared, he was hooded. He removed the hood, it was 'John'.

"I see you're awake."

Jane didn't reply, she just stared.

"You were out for two days." He reported as he removed his coat.

Still no response from her.

"Marcus is also looking for you."

"Who are you?" She finally managed to get out.

'John' stood at the edge of the uncomfortable bed. "You know who I am." He paused.

"You've read about me in that book months ago."

Her eyes widened, no it can't be.

"I know about that video message your father left you."

Jane stared in disbelief.

"Who am I Jane?" He leaned forward, hands on the edge of the bed as he edged closer.

Jane hesitated. She backed up into the wall behind her, eyes wide and her breathing quickened. "Khan..." She whispered. She didn't know what to think or feel. She just stared.

"I knew you were an intelligent woman." He stayed where he was.

Jane sat with her face blank. _All those months and Khan Noonien Singh was in the same room as me?! AND I FELL HEAD OVER HEALS FOR HIM.__  
_  
"You once said one would presume that I was cold hearted, am I?"

Jane hesitated once more and shook her head in response. "You saved me from that man."

"And Marcus. He would have killed you."

"Why do you care?" She spoke up.

"Marcus killed what was left of your family, he probably killed mine." There was something in his eyes as he said that, anger, hate, grief.

"We were forced into exile, we slept for centuries hoping when we awoke things would be different." Jane just stared.

"But since the destruction of Vulcan, Marcus feared war with the Klingons and searched distant regions of space, finding my ship adrift. I alone was awoken." He paused.

"I found one of Marcus' logs, your father protested against my revival and was killed, and he was right, he should have never woken me." Khan's jaw was set firm, his eyes were watering.

"He used my friends to control me, forcing me to design technology in order to have the war he wanted. I hid them in the weapons I had designed, and I have reason to believe he has killed every single one of them." One single tear fell from one eye, trailing a path down his pale face.

"You see, we're in the same situation. Marcus took everything we care about from us." Jane had been quietly sobbing to herself as he spoke, they were both alone.

Jane then curled up into a little ball, sobbing. She hated Marcus with every fibre of her being. She wanted him dead. Her hands clenched up, her nails digging into her skin. Khan's situation upset her further. Things like his strength and intellect made sense now.

The weight of the bed shifted beneath her, he sat on the edge, head in hands.

Not so long after, Jane cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chief Medical Officers Personal Log, Stardate 2258.197

We assisted a planet with major tectonic disturbances this past week. I was down most of the time helping the native doctors treat wounded and children. Jim also helped a lot, now he refuses to come down here for his medical. Damn idiot. I've tried to communicate with Jane the past two days, she hasn't responded which isn't like her. I hope she's fine.

End of Log.

* * *

Jane woke not so long after she fell asleep. Sleep wasn't comforting at all, but when she woke she discovered a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a bare chest in front of her. A sleeping Khan was holding her close. She panicked inside, but then relaxed, the warmth radiating from his body was welcoming. She rested her head upon his toned chest, hearing his strong heartbeat, which also relaxed her.

Jane pulled back after a minute or two and decided to stare upon his sleeping face; he was wide awake when she looked up. She jumped but was held in place by his strong upper limbs.

Khan stared down at her in the poorly lit room, taking in the features of her face more closely in the dark room. Her long strands of light mahogany hair flowed behind her.

Jane stared up with her dark blue eyes, admiring his features from a close proximity.

"Do you know how long it has been since I held a woman?" Khan whispered.

Jane was speechless. _Is he suggesting something?!_

She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Part of her mind wasn't as innocent. _Damn dirty mind.__  
_  
Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, gently yet possessively kissing her.

Just as Jane began to kiss back, he pulled back, leaving her quite annoyed, but before she knew it he was back again, this time the kiss was rough and he moved her beneath him, arms pinned to her sides.

She could already tell this was going to be better than her dreams.

**Well dudes, another chapter done, you can imagine what happens next. You could say Khan's boldly going where no man has gone before. Ha, I make myself laugh. Well what did you think? Leave your thoughts in a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter for the fifth day in a row, lucky shits. Thanks to all who reviewed last time.

I do not own Star Trek, only my minion named Jane.

Jane woke from another dreamless sleep. She didn't know the date or the time. No window was in the room so no real light filled the room. She was tangled in a thin sheet, naked. It only really sank into her mind that he was a 300 year old frozen man who once ruled a large proportion of the earth beneath her. Said man was nowhere to be seen. One would be frightened of him, but she wasn't. She Just couldn't explain why. He could easily kill her but there was something about the way he treated her that made her feel, I suppose you could say safe.

Jane sat up, using the sheet to cover herself.

_I had sex._

_I actually had sex._

_I ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH KHAN NOONIEN SINGH._

Before her inner monologue could continue with its little rant her stomach interrupted. She was famished. She hadn't eaten for days.

She clutched her middle, she needed food. She also ran a hand through her tangled hair, she needed a shower too.

She sat like that for about an hour, waiting for him to return.

Khan eventually appeared, coat and hood on, a bag over his shoulder.

"Have you been stealing things?" She piped up, still wrapped in the sheet.

"I suppose you could say that." He removed his coat.

"Any food?"

He reached into the bag and tossed an apple at her.  
_  
__JUST AN APPLE? A MEASLY APPLE?_

It was as if he read her mind. "There's more, but I'm rationing it."

Jane sighed loudly. _THIS IS HARDLY GOING TO FILL ME_. She ate the red fruit in no time at all.

"I also found more clothes for you." He tossed the bag to one corner.

Speaking about clothes, Jane glanced around the room, noticing the ones she wore before were now ripped up into little shreds scattered across the room.

"I need a shower." She blurted out.

"The water we have is limited." He paused as he stood at the opposite side of the room. "And I too need showering."

_Here we go again._

After they showered, Jane changed into the clothes he found. They fitted her perfectly. Black trousers and a black long sleeved thin jumper. Most of the other clothes were black and tight fitting, most of his clothes were black and tight fitting. She sensed a theme going on.

"Do you know any self defence strategies?" Khan appeared behind her, making her jump. She turned on the spot.

"Please refrain from sneaking up on me, and no, I don't know any." She stared up at him.

"Well, if you were to attack someone, say it was me, how would you go about it?" He took a few steps back, almost as if he wanted her to demonstrate.

"Khan, I don't know..." A thought crossed her mind on how she would go about it, but she knew it would hurt any man, genetically modified or not.

"Just attack me." He wanted to know how she'd go about it.

"I don't think I should."

"JUST ATTACK ME."

Jane looked down, hesitating.

"Jane, just attack me." He asked more calmly.

She hesitated a little more. "I'm so sorry." She almost took a small run up, raising a leg with what little power she had and aimed between his legs.

Khan's face showed that he was in pain, he under estimated her, he didn't think she would do that. He hunched over a bit, sitting on a chair that was behind him.

"I'm sorry." Jane went over to him, placing a small hand on his hard shoulder.

Khan raised a hand, placing it on her wrist. "No, it's fine... I asked you how you would attack someone and you did as you were asked."

The pain wasn't as bad as it would be for a normal man, but it still hurt.

Jane stood with her hand on his shoulder, comforting him until the pain disappeared. "Why did you want to know how I'd attack someone?"

"To see what you're capable of." He looked up at her, pain gone.

"Why?"

"If you're going to accompany me on my plan then you'll need to know how to defend yourself."

"And your plan is?"

"I haven't decided upon that yet, but it will involve Marcus dying in some shape or form."

"I like the plan already."

* * *

Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 2258.306

Things have been boring around here. It isn't even funny how boring everything is recently. I thought Starship captains were supposed to be great adventurers, like Captain Archer on the Enterprise NX-01, but it's all boring paper work and scanning parts of empty space.

Bones hasn't been himself recently. He's more grumpy than usual. I tried asking him about it but he just got angry and was like, 'It's none of your God damned business'. I worry about him to be completely honest.

End of Log.

* * *

Two months later, Khan and Jane kept hidden away from Marcus and the rest of Starfleet in their little hideaway in some abandoned part of London.

Those two months consisted of him trying to teach her self defence, which was failing.

Jane was hopeless; all she was good at was kicking men in inappropriate place. She was too small and weak and his patience was wearing thin. _There had to be some other way._

He didn't need to sleep as much as she did and a thought occurred to him as he watched her in her sleeping state.

He turned to the science equipment that he found in this abandoned hide away, he took a sample of his own blood and researched into the idea that floated through his brilliant mind.

All attempts as teaching her self defence halted for a month. That month bored her. It was just like being stuck in the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours again, just watching him work. The worst thing was that he wouldn't even tell her what he was doing.

After a month of constantly chasing the idea, Khan finally came up with a solution to her lack of ability to fight.

He just had to sedate her.

**Well guys, end of this chapter, have any thoughts on it? Leave it in a review, make my day. I feel like some trivia, name all the Trek films that there are. Leave your answer in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well hello there, another chapter here.**  
**  
****I do not own Star Trek, only Jane.**

All Jane could remember was Khan pressing a hypospray to her neck. All she remembered was feeling surprised and then everything went black. An empty black void of sedated darkness. She came round God knows how long after. Her head was fuzzy at first, eye sight blurred, and then they sharpened, but something was different. She never had the best eye sight, but she could see far better. Even her hearing and other senses seemed enhanced; her head was also felt so much clearer.

She could feel her blood pumping stronger through her small body, even her breathing was better.

He did something.

Khan sat near her, watching her. Hoping the last month of constant research paid off. It had to work. When she started to come back round from her induced slumber. He moved to kneel down at her side, his piercing eyes never left her. She was so small and fragile. He changed the fragile part; there was no way of changing her height. He preferred her small anyway.

Khan to one of her small hands, and traced a pattern on her soft palm. She was like him now, he wasn't alone. She was better than the average human. She has always been better mentally than the average human, she was now physically better, excluding size, and size didn't matter.

He watched her contently as her eye lids fluttered open, revealing her dark sea blue orbs. Her eyes comforted him.

Those eyes zipped around, before she turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"What did you do?" She lowly asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

"I made you better." He returned the tone of voice as her stared into her dark eyes.

Jane just lied there, contently returning his stare. He didn't need to explain much more. He made her like him. A small smile crept onto her pale features. "Did you change me because of my horrid fighting skills?" She tried to lighten the mood. Jane wasn't bothered by the fact that he genetically enhanced her, she actually welcomed it, and she hated being weak physically.

Khan just chuckled. "Pretty much."

They remained like that for a while, just staring and he continued trace random shapes on her not so delicate anymore skin.

Jane pretty much fell head over heels for him. Her feelings towards him didn't really change after he revealed himself. It was probably crazy to say that she fell for him even more after she found out who he really was.

Khan was always interested in her since her first laid eyes on her. He always wondered how she could be so small and fragile yet extremely intelligent and, well in his opinion, beautiful. They were both in the same boat, Marcus wanted both their heads on silver platters and they both wanted to watch him die. He was going to make sure Marcus would suffer.

They sat for a long while before Jane pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position. Everything felt different. "You seriously spent a month trying to find a way to change me?"

He nodded as he watched her. "And I may have come up with a plan."

"Oh?"

"Well, I made up a solution from my own blood to change you, I could make up a different solution to cure diseases."

"And how does this involve killing Marcus?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, let me explain." He paused. "A man named Thomas Harewood works in the Archive, his daughter's terminally ill. We could blackmail him into blowing up the Archive and in turn I'll cure his daughter."

"And how exactly will he bomb the Archive?"

"I know a way of making a bomb that could be disguised as a piece of jewellery."

Jane nodded slowly. "Marcus isn't always in London, he spends most of his time in San Francisco."

"Ah, when a terrorist attack has taken place, Starfleet mandates that all high ranking officers near the facility meet in head quarters at a specific time. We would commandeer a jump ship and surprise attack the meeting."

"I have a feeling that the plan is more elaborate than that."

"And that's where you're right."

* * *

_Inbox of Jane McKenna_  
_  
__Hey kid, sorry I haven't been speaking to you recently. -LMC_

_Are you okay? -LMC_

_Hello? -LMC_

_Jane, answer me. -LMC_

_Are you angry with me? -LMC_

_God damn it, just answer me. -LMC_

_I'm sorry, just answer. -LMC_

_Jane? -LMC_

_Lassie, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, but McCoy seems worried about you, just answer him. -MS_

* * *

Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 2258.345

Things have been boring for a while but we've been assigned a large region of space to document. Should be fun because there are quite a few inhabited planets, but all are primitive, but still, it's something.

Bones had defiantly not been himself; I'm going to have to force him to tell me what the hell's going on.

End of Log.

Later that day, Jane lay upon Khan's bare chest, tracing shapes on his chest with a small digit like he did on her hand earlier. An ear was pressed against him; his strong heart beat was still slightly faster after the activity they both enjoyed shortly before. One of his large hands was in her hair, stroking through it and untangling any knots he came across.

"How do you think I should kill Marcus?" He asked out of the blue, holding her close.

"Shooting him would be boring to watch." A dark part of her mind took control.

"You could strangle him, or stab him." She looked up into his blank face.

"Or beat him to death." She paused as another dark thought entered her mind.

"You could break his skull."

Jane never was this morbidly minded, it just came from nowhere.

Jane didn't bother speaking after that. He looked like he was deep in thought and she didn't want to disturb him so she continued her little ministrations of tracing patterns, which seemed to relax him.

His plan so far seemed brilliant; it just needed perfecting in some areas.

The next two months consisted of waiting for the right time to launch the plan and lessons in self defence, which were going much better than before. Khan was impressed by her progress; she could easily take down a normal man twice her size. She was strong, but not as strong as him, he made sure of that. She moved gracefully when fighting now, not really awkwardly like she did before. Big improvement there.

* * *

"How long now?"

"A few more days, my dear, a few more days and chaos will take over."  
_  
__Jane, for the love of God, answer me. -LMC_

* * *

**Well dudes another chapter done. Leave your thoughts in a review. I was a little disappointed nobody got all the Trek films down in a review, good job to angelslaugh for giving me the two reboot. Let's try something else this time, who is Spock's Father? Leave your answer in a review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well guys, yet another chapter here.****  
**  
Captain's Log, Star date 2259.76

Survey of M Class Planet Nibiru:

Uneventful.

End of Log.

* * *

First Officer's Log, Star date 2259.76

Survey of M Class Planet Nibiru:

The planet possessed major volcanic disturbances. The Captain suggested that we detonate a cold fusion device in the heart of the volcano; the volcano was highly volatile and would have killed the entire planet along with its primitive species. I volunteered to carry out the task at hand while we hid the Enterprise under the cover of darkness in the vast ocean of the planet. The next day before the volcano was due to erupt, Lieutenant Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura and I took a shuttle craft out and concealed ourselves in the ash cloud the volcano was giving off, there I was lowered into the volcano along with the cold fusion device. To our misfortune, the shuttle was not suitable to fly in such heat and the zip wire keeping me attached to the shuttle also was strained under the heat and I fell to my fortune on a small rock formation still intact within the volcano, while Sulu and Uhura abandoned the shuttle in the ocean and returned back to the Enterprise. The Captain insisted on retrieving me and broke the prime directive, exposing the Enterprise to the primitives, to beam me to safety onboard the ship just as the cold fusion device detonated. We promptly left the planet shortly after my rescue.

End of Log.

* * *

Khan instructed Jane to leave London, which was a part of their plan. She was to go to San Francisco ahead of time and to leave him to fore see the bombing of the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to watch the dreaded place blow up. He made various weapons for her part in the plan. A dozen grenades and a highly charged phaser and a few other essentials.

It was dark out, nearly midnight and the last transport of the day was leaving shortly for San Francisco.

Jane felt uneasy about leaving him, even if it just was for a day. He walked her half way to the place where the transport was meant to leave.

"Don't forget the plan."

"I won't."

He took a communicator from his pocket then handed it to her.

"If you need me you know how to contact me."

Jane nodded as she tucked it away, staring up at him. He leaned down a bit, placing a small kiss on her lips. "You better go."

She nodded, staring for another moment, deciding if she should really say what was on her mind.

"I love you." She half whispered before walking off, not looking back.

* * *

It was a bright, blue skied day in San Francisco, and a certain Jim Kirk and Mr. Spock was heading towards Starfleet Headquarters.

"Spock, I'm telling you this is why he called, I can feel it."

"Your feelings aside, I consider it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new programme." The Vulcan stated.

"Why else would Pike want to see us? Forget seniority, they gave us the newest ship in the fleet, I mean, who else are they going to send?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities."

"A five-year mission, Spock! That's deep space! That's uncharted territory! Think how incredible that's going to be." He turned to the Vulcan as they walked, pounding a fist playfully into his chest.

Then a group of three women passed them. "Hey ladies, Jim Kirk."

* * *

"'Uneventful'" The older admiral stated as he sat back in his seat.

"Admiral?"

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log."

"Yes, sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over details."

"Tell me more about this volcano. Data says it was highly volatile, if it were to erupt it would wipe out the entire planet."

"Let's hope it doesn't, sir."

"Something tells me it won't."

"Well, sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off."

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilisation that's barely invented the wheel happen to see a starship rising out of their ocean!" Pike's voice rose considerably. "That's how you described it, is it not?" His glare turned to Spock.

The vulcan opened his mouth to speak. "Admiral-"

"You filed a report?" Jim turned to him.

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log."

_Green blooded son of a bitch._

* * *

Thomas Harewood stood at the end over his dying daughter's bed. It was the only way he could save her, for her to have a life. He took the vile of blood and added it to her life support system. He glanced over to her for a moment, then to her life signs. They rose. It worked. He turned back to Lucille, then broke out into tears.

He would never see his precious little girl again.

Later, Thomas sat at his work station with a glass half full of water, he sent a message to Admiral Marcus before removing his Academy ring and dropping it into his glass.

* * *

Jim sat in a bar, old music was playing in the background as he downed a shot of whiskey. He looked over, a pretty woman was there, he smiled and she returned the gesture. He looked down into his glass before turning back to say something, only to be blocked by Pike. He sighed, looking back down at his glass. "How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think I do. The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? Got your ass handed to you."

"No I didn't." Jim mumbled, still staring away.

"You didn't?"

"No, that's not what happened."

"It was an epic beating."

"No, it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose, did you not?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Yeah, that was a good fight."

"A good fight? I think that's your problem right there."

Jim kept looking away.

"They gave her back to me. The Enterprise."

"Congratulations, watch your back with that first officer, though."

"Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred, U.S.S. Bradbury." He paused. "You're going to be my first officer, Marcus took some convincing but every now and then I can make a good case."

Jim turned his head to him. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth that I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance it's Jim Kirk."

"I don't know what to say." He smiled weakly.

"That's a first. It's going to be okay, son."

Not a moment later, Chris' communicator started bleeping. He pulled it out. "Emergency session, Daystorm, that's us."

Chris reached for his cane and propped himself up. "Suit up."

* * *

Jane stayed hidden for the rest of the day, waiting for the right time to start moving. A dark coloured trench coat was wrapped around her along with a hood over her head, her long hair flowed freely. She hid in the shadows of the city, close to Starfleet headquarters. If the plan had went accordingly, the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours should be a hole in the ground by now and Khan should be on his way here.

It was getting dark so she started to move, sneaking past the security of the headquarters then eventually found her destination, an air vent that was only big enough for her to fit through. She opened the hatch and began to crawl through, using the directions Khan had sent her not so long ago.

Jane slithered through the vent along with her bag, eventually reaching the place she was meant to be. There was a small opening which she could see through. The room was large, an oval like table with a computer monitor at each place. The room was slowly beginning to fill with people. She recognised a couple, Commander Spock and Captain Whore. He didn't seem to be a captain anymore, serves the bastard right. She though back to what she said to Khan the night before, she didn't regret it, that was how she truly felt.

The meeting soon began. Marcus stood at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for convening on such short notice. Be seated." Just the sound of his voice made Jane sick to the stomach.

"By now, some of you have heard what happened in London." _It worked then.__  
_  
"The target was a Starfleet data archive." _Bullshit.__  
_  
"Now it's a damned hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead." _Only 42?__  
_  
"I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out the attack, he was being forced to do it by this man." Jane watched as an image of Khan appeared on everybody's monitors. It wasn't exactly the best picture of him.

"Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. We also have reason to believe that a woman, Lieutenant Jane Maria McKenna is also involved. She went missing six months ago and a security camera in London picked up these images last night." Images of Khan and her appeared from last night. She looked over to Spock who clearly recognized her, then over to Kirk, who seemed oblivious.

"We believe she's in the city as we speak, security is out to track her down, and she isn't much of a threat." _Wrong!__  
_  
"For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet." Uh, what about me? Not much of a threat am I?

"And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent senior command of all vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a man hunt pure and simple, so let's get to work. Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system so we know he can't be far..."

Jane lost interest after that. She just sat and waited for the attack to begin. Kirk then piped up to say something but she had no intension in listening to him.

A minute passed and a red light began to creep its way into the room. She knew what this meant. She picked out her phaser from the bag she had carried with her and set it to kill. She never killed anybody before, and she didn't seem bothered by killing people now.

Kirk then stood up. "Clear the room!" He yelled then ducked out of the way of phaser fire and shards of glass.

Jane kicked open the hatch with her new strength and began firing at the captains and commanders beneath her, mostly trying to aim for Kirk. _DAMN BASTARD, STAY THE HELL STILL._

Kirk disappeared, leaving Jane to continue with her own attack, she was being shot at when security came in so she pulled herself into the vent a little more, enough so she was protected yet she could still fire her weapon.

After a while, she noticed Pike was shot and Spock was dragging him off to safety no doubt.

Moments later, she noticed Khan's jumpship was damaged and was beginning to lose altitude.

Right on cue she felt herself being transported. The confining metal vent that she once was in turned into a vast wasteland. The freezing, gale like condition belonged to an uninhabited province upon Kronos.

**Well dudes, another chapter done! What did you think? Leave your thoughts in the form of a review. I'm not going to bother with trivia anymore because nobody seemed interested**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, chapter 17 here.**

Jane found herself on Kronos, Khan beside her slowly standing up. She also picked herself up from the position she was in the vent, coat covering her form to keep her warm. Khan pulled his hood over his head, then took her hand, dragging her quickly away from the view they had of the ruins of the abandoned city.

"Patrols will be around here any moment, we need to hide ourselves." He called back in his low baritone voice.

Khan quickly led them both to a shelter inside one of the derelict buildings, ash seemed to fall everywhere and cover everything.

"Do you think it worked?" Jane looked up at him, asking in her silky soft voice.

"Definitely, Marcus should be sending someone here as we speak." He zipped around the place, collecting things that could be burnt and placed them all in a neat pile in the centre of the room, soon lighting the pile, illuminating the room with it's soft glow.

Jane sat with her legs crossed in front of the fire, holding her hands out to heat them. She felt odd, it felt like a touch of nausea. Khan must have notice her face turn hard from the feeling. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"You didn't get hit by phaser fire or anything?" He began to look over her, looking for signs of injury, which there were none.

"I'm fine." She said slightly more firmly as the nausea disappeared.

He removed his coat then laid it upon the ground to use as something to sit on.

"Take off your coat."

"Uh, why?" She held the coat closer around her.

"We have a fire, no need for it."

"I still need something to warm my back."

"I'll warm you."

Jane looked over to him, eyebrows knitted together. "How?"

Khan glanced back over to her; she could read his thoughts through his face.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine." She slipped off the coat

He pulled her over to him, setting her on his lap in a straddling position. Jane leaned up, her lips touching his as one of his hands found her hair. He loved her hair, he loved the way it looked, long and a light mahogany, and the way it felt through his bony fingers.

As soon as she pulled back from her gentle kiss, he flipped them over, kissing her more roughly.

* * *

Shortly after, Jane laid on her side beside him, he was also on his side facing her, arms wrapped around her to keep her close and a blanket over them from the bag Jane had with her.

"Who was that man you tried to kill back there?" He asked in a hushed tone while she traced small shapes on his chest like always.

"Oh, that was my former captain when I was on the Enterprise, before I was transferred to London, Jim Kirk." Her jaw clenched after.

"And why were you bent on killing him?"

"He harassed me on a couple of occasions."

Khan held her closer as she said that, he didn't like the thought of anybody harassing his little nurse.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him, noticing his grip got tighter on her.

"Yes, now go to sleep, we'll be busy tomorrow." He snapped.

She nodded slowly at his abrupt response, and then rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat was comforting to her. He seemed bothered when she told him about Captain Whore, she hoped it didn't bother him that much.

* * *

They received a message from a 'Captain' Hikaru Sulu the next day, threatening to fire an arsenal of advanced torpedoes at their position. Were these the torpedoes that Khan had designed? Were his family and crew alive?

He hurried her to dress and move out of their hideaway; they had to move in the cold and wind of the dreaded Klingon home world.

They eventually hid around some ruins as they spied a human female, who Jane identified, Nyota Uhura, she was speaking, no doubtable klingon, to a rather large Klingon male.

"Marcus must have sent the Enterprise after us." She whispered.

Khan watched on at the scene taking place beneath them.

The large klingon then took Uhura by the neck, threatening to kill her.

Khan looked back at her. "Stay close behind me."

Jane nodded, keeping her phaser close.

He jumped out, firing at the squad of klingons, avoiding the humans, who also started to fire at the klingons as well.

Jane did as he asked and kept behind him, firing at klingons when they got close to her.

After awhile, with a couple of birds of prey disabled, Khan then jumped off the platform where they were, Jane hesitated in following him, heights weren't exactly her thing. She hesitated in jumping down to follow him; he was decimating the klingons, now using a dagger to disable them.

She followed along, making stragglers drop dead with her highly charged hand phaser. It didn't bother her that she killed them. They were klingons, nothing to cry over.

Then he started to advance towards the group that consisted of Spock, Uhura, a couple of security officers and none other than Jim Kirk. Jim was staring at the couple, clearly injured and fatigued as he slumped on a ruin.

Spock rose. "Stand down."

"How many torpedoes?"

"Stand down!"

Spock stated more firmly, only to get his weapon shot out of his hands.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened us with in your message, how many are there?" His hair was a mess, damp stands falling over his face.

"Seventy-two." Spock answered simply. Khan's attention turned to him and then back down to the injured captain with hate filled eyes. Jane stood close behind him, her hood covering her head, a part of her face visible. Uhura kept her glare on her.

"We surrender." He dropped his weapon, Jane following suit. Spock picked his weapon up off the ash covered ground, pointing it at him.

Jim glared hatefully at him.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender."

Then Khan took a blow from the fatigued captain, Jane glared.

Blow after blow just fatigued the captain further, no harm being done at all.

"Captain!" Uhura yelled, trying to stop the feeble attack.

Jim doubled over, his breathing was off.

"Captain." Khan stared at the tired man.

Jim turned away. "Cuff them." He half whispered as he passed Uhura and Spock.

* * *

Both Khan and Jane were led down a corridor of the ship, five security guards followed him while only one on her.

Jim flipped open his communicator. "Bones, meet me in the brig."

"Be right there."

**Well dudes, there goes another chapter. Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I've tried to make this chapter a little longer, the last chapter was kinda shit, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

"Why the hell did he surrender?"

"I don't know. But he just took out a squad of Klingons. I want to know how." Jim replied as Spock, Leonard and he marched down the gleaming white and black corridor.

"What about the woman? Who is she?" The Doctor asked.

"She used to serve on board as a nurse nearly one year ago." The Vulcan commander answered as he followed behind the two humans.

"What?!" Leonard looked over in Jim's direction, a face covered in confusion as they entered the brig. Khan was in a cell on his own while Jane was in the one opposite, sitting on the white bench slumped. Khan stood, posture perfect, staring at her in a protective way. His attention turned to the group of three as they made an appearance.

Leonard spotted Jane, his face a mixture of surprise, confusion and a slight touch of anger. He kept himself calm as he turned to what he thought was a man that went by John. He hated him already.

"Put your arm through the hole, I'm going to take a blood sample." Leonard kept calm. Khan hesitated in moving, reluctantly stepping forward, pulling his sleeve up before sliding his arm through, Leonard taking hold of it as he took the blood. Khan stared at Jane for a moment before turning to the Captain. "Why aren't we moving, Captain?"

Jim turned, staring at him back.

"An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core, conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Leonard spat.

"Bones go take a sample of her blood." Leonard turned and glared at Jim, before heading to the opposite side of the room.

"I think you'd fine my insight valuable, Captain."

Jim and Spock turned away, not a word given.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed."

* * *

Leonard stood in front of the glass; he couldn't even look at her. Jane stared coldly at him. He forgot about her for months, he made no attempt to contact her, why should she care for him anymore?

Leonard inhaled deeply. "Put your arm through the hole." Jane complied, pulling herself up from her laid back position, pulling the sleeve of her left arm up and put her arm through. Needles never frightened her in the slightest.

Not a single word was exchanged between the two.

Before Leonard left, he glared at her. His expression was a mixture of confusion and hurt. How could she have killed people? Jane would have never done such a thing.

* * *

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you." The Vulcan advised. "I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further."

"Give me a minute." Spock left to continue duties on the bridge.

Jim stared off for a moment, jaw clenched, before turning, standing face to face with the criminal, only glass between them.

"Let me explain what's happening here, you are a criminal. I watched you both murder innocent men and women." He gestured a hand behind him to the small woman everybody thought was harmless. "I was authorised to end both of you! And the only reason why both of you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth." The Captain poured all his hate into that.

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens?" His voice was low, a shiver shot down Jane's spine as she listened in, Leonard had left only moments before. "Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow us to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No, we surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth."

"23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why we did what we did, go and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you." Jim stared.

"I can give you seventy-two. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

Jim turned, clearly angry. He stared over to Jane. "I'll speak to you later." He nearly yelled at her.

* * *

It was a dark night in San Francisco; lights from buildings illuminated the city. Young men and women of various races were out to drink and socialize.

A certain Scotsman sat with his companion, having a few shots of something.

"You know what really bothers me, though? It's the modifications, you know, the enhancements. Right? And like that, I'm off the ship!" The intoxicated Scot ranted. "Just for trying to do what's right!" An index finger was slammed into the table a multiple amount of times.

"And what did you do anyway? You just stood there like an oyster looking at me!" His small companion remained silent as his communicator started to beep. He flipped it open. "What?"

_"Scotty, it's Kirk."_

"Oh, well now! If it isn't Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair! Did you hear that? I called him Perfect Hair." Scotty laughed to himself.

_"Where are you?"_ A slightly annoyed Jim asked.

"Where are you?"

_"Are you drunk?"_

"What I do in my private time is my own business, Jimbo." Scotty managed to say after taking a swig of his drink.

_"I need you to help me out with something. Will you take these coordinates down? 23-17-46-11."_ Jim paused _"Are you writing?"_

"What, you don't think I can remember four numbers?" Scotty began to snicker. "Ye have little faith... what was the third one?"

_"Forty-six, I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it. You may have been right about those torpedoes."_

"I will consider that an apology. And I will consider that apology."

_"You are the one who quit."_

"You made me quit!" And with that, Scotty shut his communicator up.

_"Mr Scott?"_ Jim groaned.

"The nerve of that guy!" He downed yet another shot. "I am not doing that man any favours!"

Keenser stared.

"No!"

He stared more.

"Ach! All right then!"

* * *

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind?" Leonard snared as he stood on the bridge. "You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you, he has possessed Jane, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?"

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain." Spock stated.

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable." Leonard began to pace.

"Perhaps you too should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates..."

"Logic? My God! There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our damn ship and..." Leonard argued as Jim interrupted.

"That's not it. I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo. The question is how."

"But, Jim, without Mr Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?"

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have an interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use." Spock stated.

Jim turned with his hands on his hips. "What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus. Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship." Spock reported.

"When were you going to tell me about that?"

"When it became relevant. As it just did."

* * *

"Captain on the bridge." Sulu declared as he busied himself at his station.

"Mr Sulu, have Doctors Marcus and McCoy landed on the planetoid yet?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir. They're moving the torpedo into position now." Sulu reported.

"Good. Any activity from the Klingons?"

"Not yet. But if we're stuck here much longer, they will find us."

"Lieutenant Uhura, did you let Starfleet know we have Harrison and McKenna in custody?"

"Yes, sir. No response yet."

"Engineering to bridge. Hello, Keptin, can you hear me?"

"Mr Chekov, give me some good news." Jim took his seat.

"We found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial. We're working on it."

"Any idea what caused it?"

"No, sir. But I accept full responsibility."

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault. Stay on it."

"Shuttle is standing by, Captain." Sulu reported.

Jim pushed a button on his chair. "Bones, thanks for helping out. Doctor Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

"You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!" Leonard managed to hold his communicator as he held various other things.

_"Dr McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt."_

"So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr Marcus?"

_"Bones!"_

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are live."

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite." Bones groaned as he set the boxes he was carrying down. "I think I can work some magic on your missile."

"Dr McCoy, there's a bundle of fibre optic cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the twenty-third wire down." Carol was knelling down to one side of the missile, looking in. "Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?"

"Right. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Dr McCoy, wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor. Are you ready?" She knelt down next to McCoy.

"And raring."

"Good luck." As Carol said that, Leonard cut the cable, which caused the torpedo to arm itself, crushing Leonard's arm, causing him to yell.

* * *

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself." Sulu reported.

"The warhead's gonna detonate in thirty seconds, sir!" Yelled another at the helm.

"What the hell happened?! I can't get my arm out!" Leonard yelled.

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now." Jim ordered.

"Transporter cannot differentiate between the Dr McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other." Spock reported.

* * *

_"Dr Marcus, can you disarm it?"_

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Carol panicked as she did what she could.

"Jim, get her the hell outta here!" Leonard yelled.

"No! Beam me back and he dies! Just let me do it!" Carol began to disarm the live torpedo.

Leonard began to countdown to detonation. "Ten... Nine... Eight..."

_"Standing by to transport Dr Marcus at your command, sir." Sulu stated._

"Four... Three..."

"Shit!" Carol tore something out of the missile, which then began to power down. Leonard fell over with a groan.

_"Dr McCoy, are you alright?"_

Both Leonard and Carol pulled themselves up from the gravel like ground of the abandoned planetoid.

_"Bones?"_

"Jim? Your gonna want to see this."

**Well dudes, leave your thoughts in a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, another chapter here. Thanks to all who reviewed so far.**

Jane sat cross legged in her cell, staring out of her glassed in cage. Khan sat with perfect posture, staring out, both staring at each other. She loved him; there was no doubt about that. Ever since they both started speaking to each other a discussing various things, she felt something, and that feeling was amplified when both started share their hate for Marcus. She didn't care about the atrocities he committed on Earth long ago, her feelings wouldn't be changed. He looked out for her and kept her from harm.

Khan's feelings were like hers. He knew how she felt, but he didn't make his feelings as clear. He was never interested in her until she read about him, she showed intelligence despite her size.

The duo of Kirk and Spock stomped their way into the brig, both giving Jane a small glance as they entered, both of them went to stand in front of 'John'.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jim spoke up.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there." 'John' turned his attention to both.

"Who the hell are you?"

He stared at Jane again. "A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different." Jane listened to every word he said, staring back.

He turned his attention to the two in front of them. "But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up 'John Harrison.' Until a year ago, he didn't exist." Jim stated.

He went to stand. "John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity." He glanced over to Jane before returning his stare to Kirk. "My name is Khan."

There was a pause.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything." He stared at the Captain coldly. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Spock interrupted.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr Spock. You... You can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone?" Khan stared at the Vulcan coldly then to Kirk. "Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realise his vision of a militarised Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes at an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whom ever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

"No... No. I watched you both open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me." Khan turned away, his voice pained.

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me." Jane could sense he was pained, she wanted to comfort him.

"I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape along with Jane, and when we did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one them. So we responded in kind." Khan turned back to them. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

"What brings her into this?" Jim asked more calmly.

Jane stood, standing with hand against the cold glass. Her eyes were watering. "Marcus killed my father." She spoke, her voice threatening to break. "He killed him for trying to do what was right, he tried to stop Marcus." Tears were falling in numbers down her pale face.

"Jane was assigned to observe me once I was awoken, she only knew little about what I did and was also informed that I was John Harrison. Her father left her a video message about the whole ordeal, she confronted Marcus after. He planned to kill her after that, but I took her in, I kept her safe." Khan finished for her, seeing her in this state made him want to comfort her.

Jim stared at Khan, then to Jane, realizing were he seen her before. That was the first time he heard her speak properly, not just in one worded sentences over a year ago.

A comm channel opened shortly after the explanation. "Proximity alert, sir!" Sulu reported. "There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

Jim looked down. "Klingons?"

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is." Khan glared once more.

"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."

Jim stared for a moment before turning. "Lieutenant, move Khan and Jane to sickbay. Post six security officers on him." He began to run to the bridge.

"Yes, Captain." The lieutenant responded.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!"

"ETA of the incoming ship." Jim ordered.

"Three seconds, sir." Sulu reported.

Jim sat in his precious chair. "Shields."

"Aye, Captain."

A huge black starship jumped out of warp in front of the Enterprise. It was at least three times the size of the much smaller constitution class ship.

"They're hailing us, sir." Uhura reported.

"On screen. Broadcast shipwide, for the record."

After, Admiral Alexander Marcus himself appeared on screen.

_"Captain Kirk."_

"Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

_"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison and McKenna into custody in violation of your orders."_"Well, we... We had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

_"I don't take your meaning."__  
_  
"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu reported making sure the Admiral didn't hear.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Jim stared at the older man on the screen.

_"Where are your prisoners, Kirk?"_

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan and Jane to Earth to stand trial."

_"Well, shit."_ The Admiral raised a hand to itch his brow_. "You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. That bitch's father was right." _The Admiral leaned forward. _"And now the blood of everybody they've killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give them to me so I can end what I started."__  
_  
Jim shook his head. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?"

_"He put those people in those torpedoes, and I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside them. You saw what they can do, can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals, and now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him."_

"What about Jane?"

_"She's in league with him so she suffers the same fate. Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where they are."__  
_  
"They're in engineering, sir. But I'll have them moved to the transporter room right away."

_"I'll take it from here." _The transmission ended and Marcus disappeared off screen.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr Sulu." Jim quickly moved from the chair.

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan and Jane's true location in the sickbay, may I know the details of your plans." Spock stood close by.

"I told Marcus we were bringing fugitives back to Earth. That's what we're going to do." Jim went to open communications with engineering. "Mr Chekov, can we warp?"

_"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!"_ The thick accented Russian reported.

"Can we do it?"

_"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."_

"Noted." And with that, Jim closed communication with engineering. "Mr Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Punch it."

* * *

"Well, at least we're moving again." Leonard ran a tricorder over Khan, coldly staring at him as he sat on a bio bed. Jane was on the one opposite her feet dangling as she stared at Khan, who was also staring at her. "If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong." Carol stood nearby and stared, then began to run off.

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, sir." Uhura reported.

A rather worried Carol Marcus appeared on the bridge moments later. "Permission to come on the bridge."

Carol hurried over to Jim. "He's going to catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's going to stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him." Carol said quickly.

"Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

"Yes, he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities..."

Sulu interrupted "Captain! I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

* * *

Khan and Jane sat staring, without a word said between them. They just stared at each other. Leonard watched from a distance as he looked through the data he picked up from Khan from his tricorder. Leonard was disgusted with her. _Of all the people she could have picked, she picked a cold blooded, homicidal maniac, she would have been better off with me.__  
_**  
****Well dudes, leave your thoughts in a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, another chapter here.**

Jane sat content with staring at Khan, her legs dangling off the bio bed. Khan returned the stare, all he wanted was to rid her of the clothes that fitted around her curves perfectly. Those urges started in the early days of their discussions, when she started to be interesting company to him, and he actually looked forward to her arrivals in the mornings and dreaded her departure in the evenings. She stopped him from going completely insane from solitude. She even brought ancient copies of books he enjoyed; Moby Dick and King Lear were only but a few of his favourite treasured titles. She was kind to him, and for that he was thankful. He was fascinated by her artistic gift, the portrait of him was astoundingly precise, art was an undiscovered country during all the bloodshed he was used to, he enjoyed it. Jane was small, yet attractive in his eyes, her hair being one of his favourite features for various reasons, just the way it fell around her pale skinned face and the feeling of it between his fingers.

Then, out of nowhere, the ship was being fired at. Officers everywhere fell over to one side as the hits of photon torpedoes and phaser fire came. Jane hurtled towards Khan; he effectively caught her, even with bound hands. He held her close, protectively. The only person that could attack them at warp was obviously Alexander Marcus.

The firing continued and soon enough Khan felt the ship fall out of warp. Bulkheads must have been breached by the attack.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jim ordered to know on the havoc filled bridge.

"We're 237,000 kilometres from Earth." Sulu reported.

"Damage report!" Jim shouted out.

"Weapon are way down. Shields are dropping."

"We're defenceless, sir."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach."

"Major hull damage, Captain."

Jim turned from the mess of officers reporting to him all at once.

The force of more firing caused him to fall back onto a station. "Evasive manoeuvres! Get us to Earth right now!" Jim shouted.

Carol appeared; worry written all over her face. "Captain! Stop! Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

Jim turned to find Uhura sitting at her station. "Uhura, hail him." She did as she was ordered and opened a channel.

"Sir. It's me. It's Carol."

The firing immediately seized.

No sooner, the older Admiral appeared on screen.

_"What are you doing on that ship?"__  
_  
"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake and now you're doing what you can to fix it. But, Dad..." Carol paused briefly. "...I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people." The whole bridge was dead with silence. "And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're going to have to do it with me on board."

_"Actually, Carol, I won't."_

"Oh." Carol raised her arms, transporter signals surrounded her. She panicked. "Jim..."

"Can we intercept the transport signal?"

"No, sir."

Carol began to run off to the entrance of the bridge in an attempt to interfere with the signal herself, only to fail and disappeared with a scream.

_"Captain Kirk, without authorisation and in league with the fugitive John Harrison and his companion Jane McKenna, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you. Lock phasers."_

Jim ran over to the screen, in hope to convince the Admiral that he himself was in fault. "Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!"

_"I'll make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."_Nyota and Spock came together in the background, she held onto his arm.

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone."

Marcus turned his attention to the young Captain.

"If I transmit Khan and Jane's location to you now, all that I ask it that you spare them... please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

_"That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew."__  
_  
Jim stared at the Admiral; his eyes were filled with disbelief that a Starfleet Admiral would kill four-hundred innocent people on board a Federation ship.  
_  
__"Fire..."_ And Marcus disappeared off screen midsentence.

Jim turned to face his beloved crew after staring out the view screen. "I'm sorry."

A few moments passed.

"Their weapons have powered down, sir." Sulu reported.

A familiar voice then came from the comm system. _"Enterprise! Can you hear me?"_

"Scotty!" Jim turned to the blank view screen once more in disbelieve.

_"Guess what I found behind Jupiter!"_

"You're on that ship!" Jim's turned from being deflated to being hopeful.

_"I snuck on. And seeing that I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"_"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by."

_"What do you mean low on power? What happened to the Enterprise?"_ The Engineer's voice was laced in worry and concern. _"Call you back!"__  
__The line went dead._

"Scotty?!" Jim turned. "Spock. Our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee." Spock reported.

"There's one option. Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr Spock, you have the conn." And with that, Jim left the bridge, only to be followed by the Vulcan.

* * *

Not long after, Jim entered the sickbay which was swarming with security personnel. Khan sat rim rod straight with his companion to the left of him, her posture wasn't as perfect, she appeared to be glancing around the sterile room, inspecting her former place of work. Jim advanced towards the two, standing opposite Khan.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat." Khan answered without hesitation.

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did." A moment of silence was shared between them. Jane stared at her former Captain, memories of the Night of the Smuggled Romulan Ale were floating around her modified mind.

"But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Khan demanded.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

_IS THE MAN WHORE BEING SERIOUS?!_

"Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew." Khan said lowly, another shiver was sent down Jane's spine. _DAMN HIS VOICE.__  
_  
"Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?" He looked over to the busy Doctor.

"The tribble's dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host." Leonard injected the dead tribble. "Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

"Did you get around to checking her blood out yet?"

Leonard hesitated with an answer. "No, not yet, I'll take a look in a few minutes, but I suspect it's going to be similar to his." Leonard hated him.

Jim glared at Khan, who also returned the cold glare. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Only if she comes." Khan had a plan forming in his head, and it didn't involve leaving her here.

"Fine."

Jane looked up. "And how exactly are we getting there?"

* * *

The Scotsman hurried around in the depths of the massive dark ship.

_"You want to do what?!"_

"We're coming over there. Sulu's manoeuvring the Enterprise into position as we speak." Jim informed him as Khan and him marched side by side, the smaller woman trailing behind them along with a dozen security personnel. Jane protested about her accompanying them back in sickbay, but Khan gave her a look that told her he was up to something. She was still terrified of what was about to happen.

_"To this ship? How?"_

"There's a cargo door, hanger seven, access port 101A. You need to find the manual override to open that airlock." Khan informed the lost Scot.

_"Are you crazy? Whoever you are."_

"Just listen to him, Scotty. It's going to be alright."

_"It's not going to be all right. You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die and explode!"_

"Lieutenant, from our current position, is it possible to establish contact with New Vulcan?" The commander asked his lieutenant lover.

"I'll do my best." Nyota went about a way to establish contact.

"Thank you." Spock thanked and went to sit on the Captain's chair. "Mr Sulu, what is the status of the other ship?"

"Their systems are still offline. I'm aligning our ship now." Sulu's hands flew over his console while aligning the Enterprise with the Vengeance.

The inside opening of the trash exhaust was opened to allow a suited up Jim to climb down, followed by a similarly dressed Khan, and a hesitant Jane, also dressed in similar clothing appropriate for flying at God knows what speeds. She dangled from the last bar; her feet were far from the ground. A pair of strong arms she knew all too familiar grasped a hold of her, helping her the rest of the way. Jim watched on, thinking how odd they were together, and then the thoughts of his mistreatment of her on the Night of the Smuggled Romulan Ale haunted him again. He just hoped she didn't mention anything about it to Khan.

The hatch to the trash exhaust slid closed after Jane was 'safely' inside, she remained at Khan's side, frightened for her life, but she had to be strong for this so she tried to keep calm as best she could.

"Scotty, how we doing over there?"  
_  
__"Captain, I wish I had better news. They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Stand by."_

_"Captain, the ships are aligned."_ Spock reported from the bridge.

"Copy that. Scotty?"

_"I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute."_ Scotty began to run as fast he could. _"I'm running. Stand by."__  
_  
A moment of exhausting running, Scotty reported back. "_Whoa, whoa, hold on, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, you know, small."_ Jane often used 'wee' to describe small things as well. "_It's four square metres, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, and into your shot glass."__  
_  
"It's okay, I've done it before." Khan turned and gave the Captain a questioning look, Jane was right in front of Khan. "Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a... It was a... It doesn't matter. Scotty..."

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan interrupted.

"Yeah, the manual override Scotty?"

_"Not yet, not yet."_

_"Captain, before you launch you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships."_ Spock reported.

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?"

_"It's not easy! Just give me two seconds, all right, you mad bastard."_ Jane giggled a little to herself at Scotty's response.

Khan knelt down on one knee, preparing for launch. Jane also did the same in front of him, facing out towards the airlock. Kirk did the same beside Khan.

_"Okay Captain, stand by."_

Seconds later Scotty was back. _"Okay, okay! I'm set to open the door."_

"You ready?" Kirk asked.

"Are you?" Khan replied.

"I'm not if anyone was wondering."

**Well dudes, end of chapter, leave your thoughts in a review! How do you think I should end this? do you think I should keep true to what actually happened or change it? Let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, another chapter.**

The display screen flickered on inside the air tight helmets of the three. Khan kept an eye on Jane. He knew she was frightened of the bare thought of being sucked out into the emptiness of space, which was understandable. He placed both hands onto her hips, he felt her trembling. Even though he changed her genetics to be superior to normal people around her, Jane's natural instincts were more difficult to change.

"Spock, pull the trigger." Jim interrupted his thoughts.

_"Yes, Captain. Launching activation sequence on three, two, one."__  
_  
Immediately after the Vulcan commander uttered the last of the countdown, the airtight doors of trash exhaust slid open like lightning, only to suck the three inhabitants on the exhaust into the pitch black vacuum.

Jane tried her absolute best not to scream, she had to keep focused on not hitting and being squashed by the debris that used to be part of the Enterprise. Khan kept as close as he could to her, he didn't fear whizzing across the debris filled gap between both ships, he only feared losing her. Jim was also close by, concentration took over his motions.

* * *

"Sir, Kirk is headed for collision at .432!" A red shirt reported to the acting Captain.

"_Captain, there is debris directly ahead."_

"Copy that." Jim used the small thrusters attached to his suit to dodge the oncoming destroyed bulkheads. He cleared them without a bother.

_"Whoa! Jim, you're way off course!"_

"I know, I know! I can see that." Jim quickly began to use his thrusters again to put him back on course.

Khan kept as close he could to Jane, helping to guide her through the mess of broken bulkheads. Jane calmed herself as best she could, her heart rate was elevated and her breathing was slightly irregular.

_"Use your display compass, Captain. You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees."_ Sulu instructed.

It only seemed that Jim was having trouble flying so far.

"Got it. I'm working my way back. Scotty, you're gonna be ready with that door, right?"

No answer came from the other end.

"Mr Scott, where are you?" Jim said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

_"Captain, he can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by."_ As Uhura finished, a small fragment of debris hit Jim's helmet. "Damn it."

"Captain, what is it?"

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr Scott back." Jim began to panic inside, he tried his best not to let it in the way of his concentration.

_"Not yet. I'm still working on a signal. His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding."__  
_  
"Imminent collision detected!" Sulu shouted.

_"Khan and Jane, both use evasive action! There is debris directly ahead."_ Spock instructed.

"I see it." Khan replied. Both Khan and Jane used evasive action, he carried it out calmly and perfectly, where as Jane was panicking while carrying the procedure out. As they cleared the debris, Khan flew straight into an unforeseen bulkhead. Jane watched as she flew passed. "Khan?!" She really stared to panic now.

"Mr Sulu, did we lose Khan?"

"I don't know, Commander. I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris." Sulu reported.

Jane panicked like she never panicked before. "Khan?! Are you still there?!"

"Jane, you gonna need to calm down!" Jim shouted down the comm.

_"We are trying to find him now."_ Spock informed them.

_"Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 184 by 473 degrees."_ Sulu instructed.

Jim did his best at adjusting his course as he flew past various bulkheads that used to be a part of his ship.

The crack on his helmet only got worse, and not long after the display screen disappeared leaving him blind.

"Spock, my display's dead. I'm flying blind."

_"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible."_

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."

"Uh, my display's still working, maybe I could help, If someone could tell me how I could help." Jane appeared not so far from Kirk, she still was panicking.

Out of now where, Khan appeared, he appeared to be unscathed.

"I see you, Kirk, you're 200 metres ahead of me at my one o'clock." Jane was thankful that he was all right, she began to panic less and was calmer. "Come to your left a few degrees and follow me." Jim complied, adjusting his course a couple degrees so he was flying side by side with him. Jane also came closer so she was on the other side of Khan.

"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?"

_"If you can hear us, Mr Scott, open the door in ten, nine..."__  
_  
"Scotty!"

_"...eight...seven..."_

"Mr Scott, where are you?!" Jim yelled.

_"...six...five...four..."_

"Scotty, where are you? Do you copy, Scotty? Please!"

Fear torn over Jane as the dark ship came closer and closer.

_"...two, Mr Scott, open the door!"__  
_  
"Open the door!" Jim screamed.

Jane began to whimper in terror of what seemed to be certain death.

_"Mr Scott, now!"__  
_  
The doors of the small airlock slid open like lightening before the three ended up like flies on a windscreen. Air began to rush out of the hangar at tremendous speeds as the trio flew in, Jane couldn't help but notice a large man flying out in the opposite direction.

The three flew in at high speeds as the door remained open. Jane began to squeal, and Jim just stared screaming.

The doors shut firmly behind them and the room pressurized, leaving the artificial gravity of the ship to force them onto the black floor, the force and speed of the entry continued to push them along, first it was sliding head first along the ground then they ended up rolling the rest of the way down the long black hangar. The finally stopped, both men facing face down while the small woman ended up on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Welcome aboard."

"It's good to see you too, Scotty." Jim pushed himself up, Khan was on one knee glancing behind him, Jane was still lying on her back, she showed no signs of moving.

"Who is that? And is that Jane?" Scotty asked in a surprised way.

Jim grunted as he rose to his knees. "Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan, and yeah, that's Jane."

"Hello." Scotty greeted, the turned his attention to the woman staring at the ceiling. "They'll know we're here. Jane get up." Khan ordered.

"I'm never, ever, ever, ever, ever doing that ever again." She managed to get out, extending an arm upwards for him to pull her up himself. "I know the best way to the bridge." He informed the two as he stood and took her small arm firmly yet gently and pulled her to her feet.

The three were stripped from their suits, only having Starfleet regulation blacks on them.

Jim had phasers brought along with him, and began handing one to each of them. "It's locked to stun." He handed one to Khan.

"Theirs won't be." Khan informed the young Captain.

"Try not to get shot."

Jane and Scotty stood to one side. "So you got transferred back aboard then? It's gonna be..."

Jane interrupted him. "I didn't get transferred back." She said coldly as the two other discussed various precautions.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's a long story. Maybe later." She moved away from her former friend who never kept in contact, who never seemed to care when she left. She moved to Khan's side.

Khan began to run off in one direction, the other three followed.

* * *

"Commander, I have that transmission as requested." Uhura reported.

"On screen, please." The Vulcan asked politely.

"Stand by."

The screen picture started off as a pixelised mess, the turned sharper to reveal a much older Vulcan.

"Mr Spock." He greeted.

"Mr Spock." He returned the gesture.

* * *

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?"

"The turbo lifts are easily tracked." Jane answered him, she remembered seeing the odd bit of information on this very ship back in the Archive.

"Precisely, Marcus would have us in a cage." Khan explained further. "This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilising the warp core, which gives us the advantage." He ran on a bit further, Jane followed.

"Where'd you find this guy? And why is she here?" Scotty stayed near Jim.

"It's a long story."

Scotty had a feeling he was going to be told that a lot.

* * *

"I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan or a woman by the name of Jane McKenna?" Spock hoped that his older self would give him an answer.

Spock Prime shook his head. "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone."

The younger Spock looked down, a feeling of defeat shrouded him.

"That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every one of you." The older Vulcan then took a look of confusion to the next name. "Jane Maria McKenna was a treasured asset to the crew of the Enterprise. She later served as the head nurse on the U.S.S. Reliant."

Spock Prime paused before revealing the next part.

"She suffered death at the hands of Khan along with most of the rest of the crew of that ship."

The younger Spock sat forward, taking in this new information. "Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost. Yes."

"How?"

* * *

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everybody?"

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary." Khan explained again to the forever questioning Scotsman.

"One? I..."

Out of now where, an officer of the ship appeared, no doubt more would follow. He took a swing for Khan only to strike a fist at him, knocking the air from his lungs, he made sure Jane was safe behind him. He continued his attack and slammed the attacking officer into the nearby wall and continued to strike him. Jim and Scotty backed up down the hall, only to be attacked by several other officers. Jane kept behind Khan, men tried to go an pack a punch on her, they were only stopped and beaten to a pulp. Khan took out a few others who dared to come near them, then and turned to see Jim and Scotty held up. He took Jane and dragged her off around the corner, taking her somewhere very close to where Jim and Scotty were but was deserted.

Jim took out one last officer and turned to help the Scott who had fallen.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Where's Khan and Jane?" They turned to see an empty hall.

Khan's lips were on hers in a needy and possessive firing need. It felt like it had been years since he last touched her on Kronos. He pulled back after before he would get carried away. Jane looked up into his icy blues, he held her close. "Not long now and Marcus will be dead." He whispered. She smiled up at him sadistically. "Make sure it's painful." Khan chuckled. "I will, my dear little nurse."

* * *

Leonard sat in sickbay. He didn't get a chance to look at Jane's blood yet, so he looked over it quickly. It was altered like Khan's, no doubt his doing, but, he noticed something else, something he wouldn't think he'd find. THAT DAMN BASTARD. I'LL KILL HIM.

Well dudes, leave your thoughts in a review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, yet another chapter here.**

**I do not own Star Trek**

"Lieutenant, I need you to assemble all senior medical and engineering staff in the weapons bay." The Vulcan explained to the shorter Uhura.

"All right." She replied in a hushed tone as she left to fulfil the order.

An angry Leonard appeared on the bridge not long after. Spock turned and noticed the Doctor's distress but ignored him. "Dr McCoy, you inadvertently activated a torpedo. Could you replicate the process?" Spock asked.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Leonard spat, his anger evident in his gruff voice.

"Doctor, are you all right?"

"Yes, answer my damn question."

"Can you or can you not activate a torpedo." Spock sensed something was very wrong with Leonard but decided not to pursue it.

"Damn it, man, I'm a doctor, not a torpedo technician!"

"The fact that you are a doctor is precisely why I need you to listen very carefully."

* * *

"Where are they?" Both Scotty and Jim lurked around in the shadows of the huge ship, searching for the two others.

Jim led them both in between a small walkway. "Shit!"

"This way." Khan and Jane appeared behind them, he stared at Jim coldly before heading in one direction.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him." Jim instructed quietly.

"What stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us."

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him."

"What about Jane?"

"Leave her, she shouldn't be much of a problem." Jim walked past the engineer to follow Khan.

All four ran down the corridor, phasers steady in hand. Khan led the way with Jane close behind him, Jim was to one side of him while Scotty trailed behind them. Before they knew it power came back on, Khan began to run quicker.

* * *

"Power coming online, sir!"

"Re-target the Enterprise now." The Admiral ordered as he sat on his dark throne.

"Aye, sir."

As if on cue, the party of four ran onto the dark and badly lit bridge with phasers blazing. Khan, Jim and Scotty swept through the bridge and stunned all of the bridge crew, Jane stood in the corner with her phaser firing at nearby officers, stunning them as well. Within only moments of arriving, they had control of the bridge. Jim stood directly in front of Marcus, his phaser aimed at him. Jane watched them. Jim gave a small nod to the Scotsman, who turned his phaser on Khan. He fell to the ground with a thud. Jane's immediate reaction was to rush to her partner's side, only to be stopped. "Stay right there Jane." Her former drinking partner warned her as he pointed his phaser directly at her. She stared at him coldly. "Make sure he stays down and that she stays where she is." Jim ordered. Scotty did what the commanding officer asked and made his way down passed Carol to the limp augment, keeping his phaser trained on both him and Jane.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest." Jim kept his phaser aimed at the Admiral.

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?"

Jane stared between her former friend and her lover, she noticed something about Khan, and he seemed to have come back round, only to remain still.

"Admiral, get out of the chair."

"You better stop and think what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You?" The Admiral screamed. "If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated!" His voice stayed raised. Jane couldn't help but feel her stomach turn at just the thought of Marcus' voice, another wave of nausea swept her, just like back on Kronos. "So you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, sir... But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." Jim turned to said daughter. "You all right?"

"Yes, Captain." Carol's voice was shaky.

Khan rose quickly, knocking over Scotty and cast him to the glassed floor, Jane jumped at the sudden movement. "Jim!" Carol warned only to be too late as Khan leapt over the console that separated the two, pulling Jim to the ground as he landed. Marcus began to run off as Khan aimed a fist at the young Captain's jaw, then dragged him back for another blow, the grabbed the Captain to his feet. "I heard you touched her." He growled as he slammed his hard in the stomach, then flung Jim over, making him land hard near the corner of one if the consoles. Jane padded slowly over to the side of the very console Jim was flown at.

"Listen! Wait!" Carol tried to talk some sense into the man who seemed trained on her father behind her. Khan only pushed her to one side, making her fall, then slammed his foot into the young woman's calf, a blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth. Jane watched without the slightest sense of sympathy. Khan reached the man who caused him so much pain, who caused Jane so much pain, and clasped both his strong hands around the man's head before he could escape. The Admiral clung onto Khan's upper arms in a feeble attempt at escaping, Marcus grumbled in pain. Khan pulled him away from the side door from which he was trying to escape to and dragged him, both hands tightening around his skull. Jane came closer and stood by the badly injured torpedo expert, watching as Khan pushed Marcus into a nearby seat. Marcus' cries of pain increased. Cracking bone could be heard by everyone by this stage.

"You... You should have let me sleep." And with only a fraction of his might, Khan crushed the Admiral's skull, just like Jane suggested he could do only months before.

Carol let out another blood curdling scream.

"Where is the Captain, Mr Sulu?"

"Our sensor array's down, sir. I can't find him." Sulu reported.

The view screen flickered on, groans of pain could be heard before Khan appeared with a phaser nuzzled into Jim's neck. Jane could be seen in the background. "I'm going to make this very simple for you."

"Captain." Spock glared at the screen.

"Your crew for my crew."

"You betrayed us." Spock stated the obvious.

"You are smart, Mr Spock."

"Spock, don't..." Khan slammed the butt of his phaser into the Captain's neck, causing him to fall limp onto the ground.

"Mr Spock, give me my crew." Jane took a few steps closer to him.

"And what will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished." Jane stared at him with wide eyes as he said that, there was no need to continue killing in her eyes. They had a starship! They could go anywhere in the galaxy and live in peace.

"Which, as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior."

"Shall I destroy you, Mr Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

At that very moment an angry Leonard stomped onto the bridge. "Oh, look! It's the couple I've been meaning to see." Leonard announced, Spock turned to the interrupting Doctor. "Dr McCoy, go back to..."

"Shut up. I need to speak with them." Leonard snapped as he stood directly in front of the view screen.

Khan stared coldly at the Doctor, Jane had informed him about him before. "I found something out from her blood."

Khan's eyebrow's furrowed. "What could possibly be wrong with her?"

"Oh, there's one thing very wrong." Leonard stared coldly back.

Jane stood beside him now, she was as confused. "What is wrong then?" Khan snapped.

"She's pregnant with your bastard child!" Leonard stared at Jane, he couldn't believe that she let that maniac touch her.

Jane's eyes widened and her hands instinctively flew to her stomach, she was hurt by Leonard's choice of words.

Everybody on the bridge of the Enterprise stared at her.

Khan's eyes widened as he stared at the Doctor, processing his rude choice of words, then to Jane for a moment, and then slowly back to the Doctor onscreen. Khan slowly reached for a button, which put the line on hold.

"Dr McCoy, I suggest you leave the bridge right now." Spock stared.

Khan turned to her. No word came from him and no word came from her either. He just stared at her in disbelief as she clutched her now flat stomach. He placed one hand over one of hers, resting it against her abdomen. She stared up at him.

"Ignore that idiot. Nothing is wrong about this." He whispered as he pulled her in to embrace her. She nuzzled into him, taking in his scent. They stood like that for a moment. Carol stared at both of them while Scotty was beginning to come round, Jim was still cold on the floor.

Khan left her soon after, and flicked a switch that reopened the comm link. "Where were we, ah yes, will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities." Spock stood exactly where he was standing, Leonard was nowhere to be seen. Jane took a seat at a console, her head rested in her hands.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr Spock. Firstly, I will kill you Captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew." Khan said sadistically.

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people... Now, shall we begin?" His words sent a shiver down Jane's spine.

"Lower shields."

"A wise choice, Mr Spock." Jim was trying to get up, only to be stopped with a kick in the stomach as Khan turned to a console to scan the weapons bay. "I see your seventy- two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it." Jane sensed something odd about all this; it was like her gut was trying to tell her something. She looked up at her console and began to scan the Enterprise.

"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours." Jane sensed something odd with Spock's voice.

Khan was about to begin transporting when Jane interrupted him. "Khan, stop." Jane looked up at him.

"What is it?" He looked up at her.

"I-I'm picking up seventy-two feint life signs from sickbay."

Khan took a step back from the console to stare at the Vulcan on screen; he stood behind Jane, one hand resting on her shoulder.

"You are a smart one, aren't you Mr Spock?"

**DUNDUNDAH! Lol, Leave your thoughts in a review! I sense the end is neigh. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, chapter 23 here.**

Khan stood looming over Jane, both large hands resting on the small of her shoulders, his thumbs massaging circles. If it wasn't for her he would have lost his crew, and he had no doubt that Spock would activate those torpedoes and blow up the ship. He moved one hand to the console in front of Jane, tapping away at it to begin transporting the cryo-tubes from the sickbay of the smaller ship to the large cargo bay onboard the much bigger ship. He glanced up to a small view screen, all seventy-two were safe and sound onboard.

"Just for trying to deceive me, Mr Spock, I will not be returning your people." Khan lowly declared.

_"You will kill them, no doubt."_

"Oh, no, no. I won't kill them. Suffer, yes. If you hadn't deceived me, you would have your people, but you will now have to live with their suffering on your conscience." Khan rasped, staring cold at the Vulcan. He then closed the channel. He left Jane's side and stalked towards the Captain who was trying his best to regain his strength to stand, Khan pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, pulling him sharply to his feet. "Seems you'll be spending some time onboard, Mr Kirk." Jane sat staring, her face blank and pale. She didn't exactly feel well, the nausea was worse. Carol sat trembling and sobbing, her broken leg hung limp, her eyes wet from weeping in pain and terror. Scotty sat up, he wasn't as injured as the other two, but he didn't dare move in case he ended worse. Khan took his fist and shoved it into the man's stomach, making him doubling over, but kept him in place by the collar of his shirt.

"Jane, transport these three to the brig." Khan ordered.

Jane rose her head to give a small nod, moving her hands start transport, soon enough the three disappeared, leaving the two alone. Khan glanced over to her before turning to the helm, selecting coordinates far from Federation space and engaging warp at factor 8. "Why did you spare them?" Jane asked, her voice was soft.

"Mr Spock would have to live with the consequences of his actions, and killing them would be something Marcus would do." He looked over to Marcus' remains before he moved to her side, hand on her upper back. Jane sat with her head in her hands. "Are you all right?"

"I just don't feel well." Jane answered in a hushed tone; she weakly smiled hoping that he wouldn't worry. She felt unwell, shocked, a little joyful, and hurt. Leonard's wording wasn't to her liking.

"Will I show you to our quarters or will you accompany me to the cargo bay?" Their quarters? Probably Marcus' quarters.

"I'm not terribly unwell, I'll go down with you." Jane half whispered, rising to her feet, a forced small smile on her face. He placed a hand on her back, leading he into the turbolift in the other corner of the room, leading her down to the cargo bay.

Jane was worried. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't accept her.

Khan sensed something else from her. "What's wrong?"

Jane stayed close to him, she couldn't lie to him. "What if they don't like me?" She whispered.

"Don't be absurd. You're one of us now." Jane didn't feel comforted by his words one bit, she still was worried.

They both entered the large cargo bay from which they entered the ship through not that long ago. Jane spotted a medical kit as they entered underneath a console; she rushed over to it, opening the grey case and taking the medical tricorder. Khan watched her as she hurried. "I don't think we'll need that."

Jane turned back to him. "Just a precaution." Replied the smaller nurse before she turned to the first cryo tube closest to her, scanning down it. After a long while of scanning and Khan following behind her to open the cryo tube, she stopped, he was too busy with what he was doing to notice her, she ran the tricorder over her stomach a read the results it showed. She was 5 weeks along by the looks of things, she noticed other things other than nausea, she had cravings for certain foods, mainly chocolate, and her breasts were sore. She turned quickly to finish scanning and then turned to stand to watch him finish. He was right about the tricorder, she didn't need to use it. All of the men and women were unconscious and would probably be like that for awhile longer so their bodily functions had time to return to normal.

Khan came to her side, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. Jane leaned into him, she was tired since she barely slept since Kronos. "These people are prepared to do anything for me." Jane didn't reply, she already knew that from reading about him. It said his followers both loved him and feared him. They were willing to do anything he asked of them, even willing to die.

Jane loved him, she was carrying his child after all, but, she didn't fear him. She knew deep down he would never hurt her. He only hurt her twice, once back in the Archive of Monotonous Endeavours, when he accidently hurt her, and once that night he revealed himself, when they did... Stuff. She knew he would never let anybody hurt her either.

"I saw you scanning yourself." He interrupted her thoughts. "What did you find?"

"Five weeks along. Everything's healthy." She leaned into him more.

"And the sex?"

"I need other equipment for that." She said sleepily. Her eyes were heavy. She needed sleep. Khan stared down at her, his features soft. He smiled at seeing her like this. Before she fell asleep where she stood he picked her put bridal style with ease. Jane nuzzled her face into his chest as he carried her from the cargo bay, taking her to what was probably going to be their quarters.

Not long after a set of doors whooshed open as Khan carried her into a dark room. She felt a soft mattress beneath her, far better than her old quarters on the Enterprise. She felt a pair of lips on her forehead. "Sleep well." His voice low, Jane fell into a deep sleep as soon as he left.

* * *

Jim felt himself materialize into a small space, he blinked a few times. The room was dark and was a grey metallic colour, a theme that ran through the ship. A sharp pain came from his chest, a rib was defiantly broken. He opened his eyes wide and glared out into the round room, the cell directly opposite housed both Carol and Scotty, who was helping her lay more comfortably. Scotty wasn't that much injured. Jim could only suspect that he destroyed the Enterprise, he hated him more for that. His crew was dead. All of them. Bones, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov. Dead. His thoughts were interrupted as Carol screamed in pain as Scotty helped her up to set her on a bench. "Lass, it's all right, I know a thing or two about injuries and you need to keep your leg still." Scotty did his to comfort the injured woman.

Jim stared. Scotty noticed before saying. "Are you all right over there?"

"I'm fine." The young man lied.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Scotty asked with fear laced round his voice.

If Khan was going to kill them, he would have done it back on the bridge, he must be planning something. "I don't know, Scotty. I just don't know."

**Leave your thoughts in a review! I know this is a little short but I'll make the next one longer. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys.**

**I do not own Star Trek, sadly.**

**I only own Jane.**

Spock stood on the bridge of the Enterprise, everyone sat with jaw a gape. Now a group of augments were on the loose with an advanced ship, along with three of their people. Was Khan fleeing? Spock dismissed this idea. A man like him had a plan of some description, the question was what.

"Lieutenant, can you inform Starfleet of the situation?" He finally ordered after minutes of gawking at the empty view screen.

Uhura quickly turned to her station, her thoughts were carried away."Comms are still down, sir. They'll be back online in approximately fifteen minutes." She reported.

"Notify Starfleet as soon as they come back online. Mr Sulu, you have the conn." The commanding officer left, making his way through the crowded corridors to the sickbay.

* * *

Jane woke, her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few time. She stretched her stiff limbs and reached out to the other side of the bed, she found it vacant and cold. She frowned; he hardly ever left her alone. She laid a while longer before pulling herself up, the room still dark. She got up from the large soft bed. She scanned the room in its dark state, a large window spanning from one side of the wall to the other was situated on the other side of the bed. They were still at warp.

"Computer, lights." She remembered Khan had developed a new system or computer control, speech was used instead of going and searching for buttons.

Lights came on and dimly lit the room. The room was pretty much like the rest of the ship, dark coloured and dimly lit, not that she minded, she quite liked it actually.

After awhile of standing, yet another wave of nausea hit her like a train, this was stronger than the other times. She legged it to the opposite side of the room, opened a door she hoped was the bathroom, and ran in, discovering it was in fact the bathroom, and empty what little contents she had into the toilet, kneeling in front of it, keeping her hair from her face as best she could. Damn Khan and his obsession in keeping her hair down.

Jane finished soon after, falling back on her backside. The back of her throat burned, many stomach acid ending up in the toilet due to the lack of food she received on the Enterprise.

She sat thinking to herself. What would happen if she went back in time, say a little over a year, and told her past self that she would end up falling for Khan Noonien Singh, ending up genetically modified like him, and carrying his child. She probably would have laughed a little at her future self and then she would have awkwardly walked off without a word said.

She picked herself up, found something to clean the foul taste from her mouth and returned to the main room. These quarters were probably meant for Marcus judging by the size and decor. The bed was huge, Jane only filled a fraction of it if she curled up into a ball. The covers were a pitch black silk, along with a pile of matching pillows. The floor was carpeted, which was also a dark colour, and a small metallic table along with a pair of matching chairs. The ledge of the huge window was like a huge window seat.

Jane's inspection of the room was interrupted by her stomach. If she didn't eat she knew she'd be sick again, so she spotted what looked like an advanced replicators in the wall. It didn't look like the replicators back on the Enterprise, which had a flap over them and opened when food appeared, this was just a square hole in the wall.

Jane's eyebrows knitted together at the advanced machine and stalked towards it, finding a computer panel to one side of it. It listed off different things that could be replicated.

Food.

Drinks.

Clothes.

Weapons.

The list went on, but the only thing in Jane's mind was, SINCE WHEN DID REPLICATORS REPLICATE OTHER THINGS BUT FOOD?!

She moved a thin finger towards food, then selected soups, then tomato soup.

Jane turned her attention back to the replicator. She was curious to find out how her soup would appear. Only seconds later a clear bowl materialized containing her desired food along with a spoon and a bread roll. Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. Well this was a major advancement in replicator technology. She took hold of the warm bowl along with the spoon and bread, and moved to the table, eating it quickly. The taste wasn't the same, it was odd, but still tasted like tomato soup.

She sat back in the cool chair, one hand rested on her stomach and ran a hand through her greasy hair, deciding it best she showered.

* * *

Jim managed to pull himself painfully into a sitting position, clutching what felt to be broken bone. Scotty managed to get Carol to sleep after a lot of fussing and sobbing. He now sat on the bench opposite the sleeping blond.

"Are you sure you're all right, Jim? Don't lie because I know it when you lie."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I said I'm fine!" Jim yelled which hurt and made him clutch himself more.

Scotty didn't bother pursuing the stubborn man on the topic anymore, there was no point if he was just going to deny the obvious.

"What did he do to her? Jane I mean."

Jim stared off, not making eye contact with the lost engineer.  
"She was the nurse that observed him while he worked in an Archive in London which was actually a big secret base for designing weapons and crap. Marcus used his crew to control him..." Jim looked over to the worried looking man. "How does that involve her?"

"Marcus killed her dad, so I think they saw themselves like one another." Jim's tone was hushed.

Scotty nodded in response but was still a little confused; he didn't bother asking anymore questions as he slumped against the hard wall, he was the only able bodied one there. The two sat in silence as Carol slept, both staring off in different directions, hoping that they would somehow survive whatever was planned for them. They only suspected it was going to be horrible.

Jane had showered and had changed into a set of clean clothes that she replicated, escaping those ugly black Starfleet overalls and into dark trousers that clinged to her and a dark turquoise jumper like top which also clinged to her. She laid on the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, thinking random thoughts. Khan obviously had a plan, he wouldn't just run off like that. Her thoughts were interrupted as a door slid open, revealing Khan. She sat up as he stalked in. "I see you look refreshed." He lowly remarked as he came to stand at the edge of the bed.

"What were you doing?" She asked softly.

"Waking the rest of my people, informing them of what had happened and bringing them up to date with the technology of the ship. Everything is running smoothly, like I expected it to be." He stood at the edge staring at her. "I wanted to introduce you to them." He extended a hand for her, she grasped it and he pulled her to her feet, leading her back to the cargo bay.

* * *

Spock made his way to the sickbay, which was swarming with nurse rushing and injured men and women. A certain doctor was also hurrying, performing complicated procedure on the worse of all injuries. The Vulcan stood to the side with his hands behind his back in an area where he wasn't in the way of anything. After what must have been an hour of observing, the Doctor seemed to have finished helping with any dangerous and life threatening injuries.

"Doctor, I must speak with you." The Commander went to follow the man who was making his way towards his office. "What is it?" Leonard snapped, still annoyed with earlier.

"Your actions onboard the bridge earlier was highly inappropriate, you disobeyed a direct order."

"I was just informing the happy couple that they had a bastard on the way."

"You seem annoyed at the fact that one of your former nurses has aligned with him."

"No shit, Sherlock." Leonard marched out, Spock pursued. "You seem to be emotionally attached to her."

"I am not, where's Jim?" Leonard tried to change the subject.

"Khan has him hostage. As soon as we return to Earth, Starfleet will no doubt dispatch a man hunt for the missing three." Spock raised an eyebrow. "You are avoiding the subject, hinting that you are in fact emotionally attached."

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN SICKBAY."

**Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, again, thanks to everyone who's following this story and to those who have reviewed, especially for her continuous support throughout. ****I do not own Star Trek, only Jane.**

Khan kept an arm around her the entire walked back down to the cargo bay. He was certain that his people would accept her. They did anything he asked anyways. Jane clinged to him, Khan could sense she was nervous about the whole ordeal, he understood why she was seeing that she was shy towards new people. They had to accept her.

Khan's thoughts trailed back to his three prisoners caged in the brig. There was no possible way of escaping; after all he did design the huge ship. Escape was virtually impossible. He had plans for them; he decided that he wouldn't touch the two innocent parties of Mr Scott and Miss Marcus. Only Mr Kirk. He'd make the two innocents watch though, like when the three watched them break Marcus's skull into tiny pieces. The only difference would be that he would keep Kirk alive, he was needed for his plan.

Starfleet would be after them no doubt. Sending their best men no doubt. He'd be able to kill them all with ease no doubt.

The Vengeance was far more advanced than any ship in their fleet, destroying other ships would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

Speaking of a baby, Khan was looking forward to the birth of the infant. He wanted a son, a son to follow in his footsteps. He pulled Jane a little closer to him, one arm snaked around her and resting on her upper arm, caressing her pale white skin through the fabric of her shirt.

The walk to the cargo bay was fairly short, they were outside the entrance in no time. "Stop fretting." Khan tried to comfort her in a low voice. Jane looked up and weakly smiled before her thin lips went back to the line it was in previously. The double doors slid opposite in front of the two to reveal the large room filled with a large amount of people of different ethnicity. Most were men along with a slightly smaller amount of women, they were all huddled into groups as they conversed with each other. They looked like normal people but looks can deceive. Barely seconds later, all eyes were on them and silence covered the room. Most eyes were on her. Jane just wanted to disappear but Khan just increased his grip on her ever so slightly in a comforting way. He pulled her along, taking a few steps in. Jane's expression was blank. They stood in front of the crowd of seventy-two, Khan kept her as close as physically possible. "I'd like to introduce you all to someone." His deep voice boomed through the room. "This is Jane, she's one of us and is to be treated like one of us." His voice was almost threat like, as if he was warning something when he said 'is to be treated like one of us'. "She's my wife-to-be, and is with child." Jane's eyebrows furrowed together. _Wife-to-be? We have never discussed marriage before! When did he come up with that? Not that I mind the thought of being his wife, but, IT WOULD HELP IF WE DISCUSSED THINGS. _All eyes continued to remain on her, which made her even more uncomfortable. It was like everybody was silently judging her, especially the women. Genetically modified and everything, and women would continue to be the same.

"You can all continue with your conversations." Khan ordered, and they obeyed.

Most of them seemed shaken, but that made sense. The war might have taken place centuries ago but to them it was just like it had just ended. Some of the men seemed angry, which also made sense, they had lost the war after all.

Khan kept his hold on her as he led her through the groups, introducing her to various people. One was a tall, white, blond haired man was light sky coloured eyes. Khan's right hand man apparently, Joachim was his name. Another was a darker skinned toned woman, inky black hair, dark eyes and average height for a woman. Dr Anika Pereira was her name, a doctor of all medical fields. It seemed appropriate for Khan to introduce her to the Doctor seeing that she was with child. Anika seemed kind with her warm smile.

Jane didn't speak much. Only one or two word sentences and replies. Khan was right at home with these people, his people. She was new to them, an alien. She could feel that they were unsure of her.

After awhile, Jane stopped listening in on conversations. None really included her and she didn't have anything to contribute to them.

Khan made sure everyone was familiar with the ship's systems, which didn't take long, before setting all seventy-two loose on the Vengeance, most were sent to work in engineering, others were scattered throughout the ship and another small group sat operating systems on the bridge with Khan sitting on the Admiral's former chair. Khan made Jane stand by his side, and standing wasn't exactly her favourite past time. She was staring off when she noticed Khan gesturing for her to come closer; she leaned in, only for him to whisper in her ear. "I want you to go to the brig, along with medical supplies and what not, and I want you to tend to their injuries." She looked at him with a puzzled look before doing what he asked, stopping off at the relatively small sickbay and then towards the brig.

* * *

Jim continued to stare out of his cage, the skin underneath his eyes were dark with lack of sleep. Scotty and Carol were fast asleep, snores were radiating from the fatigued engineer. Carol didn't stay awake much, she mostly slept, and sleep distracted her of the ongoing pain in her leg. Jim just sat on the cold floor of his small cell. Making no attempt to move otherwise.

His attention snapped to an opening door on the far side of the large room, a small stature stood walked in. She strolled over and stood in front of his cell, he only stared coldly with his jaw set firm.

Jane entered his cell. She glared at the man, just sitting on his ass. She took a few steps closer a knelt beside him, taking her tricorder out to scan him.  
"Two broken ribs, aren't you lucky?" She took out other equipment from her bag of medical supplies.

Jim didn't move and let her fix his broken bones. He just stared. "Why are you down here?"

Jane just shrugged. "Ask Khan that yourself." She finished fixing him up. "That's going to continue to hurt for a few day." She collected her things and left the ceil, making sure it was closed behind her, making her way to the ceil opposite.

"What do you see in him?" Jim spat.

Jane shrugged again as she ran her tricorder over the sleeping engineer who was completely fine. "I love him." She turned to Carol behind her, scanning her broken leg.

"He's a cold blooded murder." Jane shrugged as she cleared up Carol's leg, soon finishing and leaving the cell as it was before she came. "Tell her to stay off that leg for about two weeks."

Jane left with a set cold eyes boring into her.

* * *

Khan sat on the bridge, staring out of the view screen as the ship remained at high warp. He was bored. Jane soon appeared back on the bridge and returned to his side obediently. "I've done what you asked."

"Good. Return to our quarters and change into something eye catching. I'll be there in about an hour." Khan ordered. Jane nodded, smiling a little before disappearing off. Khan sat with his posture perfect, pondering what to do. He decided upon something and stood from his throne and left the bridge, leaving command to his right hand man.

* * *

Khan found himself en route to the brig, entering the dark room not long after his departure from the bridge. Kirk sat with his legs crossed beneath him, staring out into space, his stare landed on him as soon as he appeared. The engineer was coming around from what must have been a short sleep and Marcus' daughter remained in a deep sleep. Khan stalked into the large, dark room. "Well, Kirk, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Jim was a mess, blood stained his clothes and skin along with parts of his dirt blond hair. His sea blue eyes glared at the man, not a word passing through his lips.

"This is a refreshing change, isn't it? You being kept concealed like a caged animal while I watch from the other side."

Jim didn't utter a word.

"Not one for talking now, are you?"

"You killed my crew."

Khan laughed a little as he remained standing, staring at the trapped man. "You think I killed them? You're wrong."

Jim stared.

"To be honest, Mr Kirk, I didn't come down here to chat." Khan went to open the cell, Jim remained staring along with Scotty who had just woke.

"I came down here because I'd like to practice throwing my fist at something, not that I need the practise but boredom is a hateful thing." Jim stood quickly in fear, stepping back, only to be stopped by the wall.

"Frightened are we? You're just making this more enjoyable." Khan growled.

* * *

Jane sat in a dress she replicated. It was a cream material that fitted her perfectly and hugged her figure in the right places and flowed in the right places. It ended not so far above her knee and low cut in the front. Her hair flowed freely like usual. She wasn't one for wearing dresses, and this one was the very few to her liking. She just hoped it was to Khan's liking.

Khan appeared not long later, looking perfect like he usually did.

"Where were you?" Jane questioned as she sat at the small table.

"No where of massive importance." He replied, inspecting what she was wearing a little closely. "You look..."

"I look what?" Jane worried a bit.

"Ravishing."

Jane looked down at the comment, she couldn't explain it but she somehow felt awkward at the comment. Khan stepped slowly towards her, lifting her head a little with one hand. "You need to learn to feel confident, my dear."

Jane blushed slightly as he sat opposite her.

They ate dinner with each other, Jane had a craving oddly for a steak and managed to clear the whole thing, which was odd for her. "Did you design that replicator?" She asked as she finished.

"Yes, it was a simple advancement from the original design."

Jane nodded, then decided to ask something else. "Why did you say I was your fiancé earlier?"

Khan looked up. "Do you not want to be my wife?"

"Uh, yeah... I do, we just never discussed it before."

Khan stared at her a while longer. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I was sick earlier though."

He nodded as he watched her move to stand. "I want out of this dress." She felt full after her meal and the dress was a little tight now.

"I'll gladly grant you that wish."

**Well dudes, another chapter done and dusted. Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well hello there, another chapter here for your entertainment.**

I do not own Star Trek.

"Admiral, I volunteer to lead a search party to locate Khan who has control of an unmarked Federation vessel and to recover the missing Captain Kirk, Dr Carol Marcus and Engineer Montgomery Scott."

The older Admiral Benjamin Davis itched his furrowed brow, his face was worry written. "That ship, from just looking at the classified information, is huge and highly advanced, specifically built for combat. It's far bigger than any other ship in the fleet! How do you think we would be able to disable it?"

The Vulcan Commander stood in the office of the Admiral's in Starfleet HQ.

The Admiral sighed loudly with his hands on his hip; his round thin face was hard. "I'll tell you what, seeing that the Enterprise is disabled and in space dock undergoing repairs, and any other ship in the fleet would be easily destroyed, I'll allow you to hand pick four of your best officers and search for them yourself in a small stealth ship."

"But Admiral, they could be anywhere, we need a bigger search party."

"I know, but that'll put more life at risk. Too many people have died because of that augment. Dismissed."

Before Spock could protest, he obediently followed his orders and filed out of the room, Dr McCoy was waiting outside.

"What did he say?" He began to walk side by side with the Vulcan.

"I am to pick four officers to accompany me to search for Khan and our missing people."

"Is he crazy?! We would need at least half the fleet to track that bastard down!"

"And put half the fleet in danger and risk more life."

Leonard grumbled to himself. "Who are you picking to go?"

"Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Brook and yourself."

"Chekov?"

"I'd like his scientific mind along with trained hand to hand combat personnel."

"Then why do you need me?"

"You are one of the best officers onboard the Enterprise, Doctor, It would be wise to have you in case of an unexpected medical emergency."

"My God, I hate this."

* * *

Jane woke with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small form, enveloping her in welcoming warmth. Khan was still sleeping, he deserved the shut eye anyway, his last proper sleep was back on Kronos. Jane edged closer to his bodily warmth and was careful not to wake him, his chin rested on her head, her face buried into his pale neck. She laid like that for awhile, about an hour at least, until he began to stir. He pulled back to look down at her. "How long were you awake?"

"Oh, an hour or somewhere around that." She replied softly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked lowly.

"I didn't want to wake you."

Khan kept his grip around her waist while on hand went to her face, moving some stray hairs from around her soft face.

"I should go to the bridge."

Jane frowned, she liked being like this, just being held by him, but he didn't move.

"I want you to dress and eat, then I want you to visit the brig with medical supplies again."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Mr Kirk took a beating yesterday."

Jane sighed. She could see where this was going. He'd beat Jim, then he'd make her go fix him up and it will happen over and over, not that she cared about Jim.

"After that, I want you to report to sickbay, I'll meet you there." Khan told her as he rose to dress; Jane immediately missed the warmth around her. She watched him as he dressed, remaining in bed a little longer, just watching. Soon enough he left, leaving her by herself. She soon got up as well as another wave of nausea came over her, she quickly ran for the bathroom just to empty the contents stomach. Pity, she liked that meal. She cleaned herself up after, dressing in similar clothes she wore the previous day, collected her medical bag and left for the brig.

* * *

Jim lay on the floor, his nose was broken along with an arm and another few ribs. He laid in agony. Scotty sat in the opposite cell, just wishing the madness was over. Carol was awake, the screaming from the previous day woke her, which made her even more traumatized.

Scotty turned when he heard the doors whoosh open, a med bag strapped over her shoulder. Scotty watched her in disbelief, Jim had told him all the things she did with that mad man and now she was pregnant. She stepped up to the cell and entered it, stopping to stare at the weak man lay on the cold unwelcoming floor. "Well, Jimbo, look on the brightside, you're not dead." She knelt down by his side as she ran her medical tricorder over the broken man.

"I rather be dead." He used whatever energy he could to muster that sentence up.

"I bet you would, but that's not happening anytime soon." Jane replied coldly as she ran another device over him to heal any broken parts.

Carol watched as she sat with her back pressed against the cold wall, her legs resting on the bench beneath her. She knew nothing about that woman and she was as much disgusted with her as the other two.

Jane left as quickly as she came, en route to the sickbay. When she arrived Khan was already there, she reckoned she was going to be scanned.

Dr Pereira was there speaking with him before he noticed her, he gestured to her to join her, she obediently went to his side. The Doctor smiled warmly at her. "I will be testing your bloods today and I wanted to scan the foetus to examine its progress." Jane could tell by her accent that she was Indian, she was a welcoming woman, and Jane thought that she wouldn't have any problems getting along with her.

The Doctor gestured for her to hop onto a bio bed where upon she took a blood sample, and took out a special instrument Jane was familiar with for examining pregnant women. Khan remained at Jane's side, arms folded over his chest.

"The heart rate of the foetus seems to be normal." She reported. Jane never liked that word, 'foetus'. There was just something about it that she never liked.

"And it appears to be perfectly healthy and developing normally."

"Can you inform us of the sex?" Khan asked, still standing with his arms folded.

"One moment, sir."

Jane didn't really want to know, she'd rather find out when she gave birth to it.

"As far as I can tell, it appears to be male."

Khan was pleased. Jane didn't mind what it was, she just wanted it to be healthy.

"Would you like me to perform other tests, sir?"

"No, Doctor, that is all."

Jane hopped off the biobed as soon as the Doctor walked away, Khan planed and arm around her, keeping her close again. "Did they speak to you? I mean the three in the brig."

"Jim did."

"And?" Khan guided her out of the sterile room and towards the bridge.

"He said he rather die than stay alive here "

A smile crept upon Khan's features as he walked onto the bridge and took his place upon the chair centred in the middle of the room, Jane at his side for another boring stand.

"Drop out of warp." Khan ordered. The huge ship came to a halt.

"Where are we?" He ordered.

"10 light-years outside Federation space, sir."

"Good. Continue on impulse speed straight ahead."

"Aye, sir."

Jane was amazed at the speed everybody came to grip with 23rd century technology. "Jane, return to our quarters while I visit the brig." He ordered quietly to her, she sighed with a nod.

Jane sat in there quarters bored stiff, and then she thought of something. She turned to the replicator and replicated a sketch pad and a set of pencils and sat beside the huge window content with drawing.

* * *

"Well, Mr Kirk, I'm back again."

**Well dudes, leave your thoughts in a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I was busy all of last week with school so I really couldn't find the time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, I changed a tiny thing in chapter 25 if anybody's interested.**

Jane woke at the usual time so she could get ready for her shift in the sickbay. She ran a hand through her short hair as she moved her body up. She had been on the Reliant for months now, they were searching for a barren planet that was suitable for testing a device known as Genesis. It was some terraforming device Doctor Carol Marcus was developing on Regula I along with a team of scientists. This was all top secret and what not.

They were entering the Ceti Alpha system. Jane remembered being here years ago when she was on board the Enterprise, when they found a pile of augments floating aimlessly in space on board a 1990s sleeper ship, and they woke the leader, who was Khan Noonien Singh. She remembered he tried to take over the ship but Captain Kirk, now Admiral, stopped him and marooned him and his crew on Ceti Alpha V along with lieutenant Marla McGivers, the ship's historian. She never understood why they needed a historian on a starship.

Jane dressed in her formal red uniform, and slipped on a pair of leather boots onto her fatigue pale feet. She stared at herself in the nearby mirror. She was so much older, her soft pale skin now wrinkled and her eyes dropped. Frown lines were marked across her forehead. He once long hair now cut short and coloured to prevent her grey hair showing. She sighed loudly, missing her younger body. She managed to drag herself out of her room, heading towards her beloved sickbay. She usually took ownership of the place because the CMO in her opinion was a bastard. She hated Doctor Rogers with all her heart because he was a prick. They almost always argued. She wasn't as shy as she used to be.

The entered the sterile room to discovering Captain Terrell and Commander Chekov. "Good morning. What brings you two down here?" Jane asked, noticing the damned doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"We're going down to the surface of Ceti Alpha VI, we need inoculations against radiation. Not even protective gear will keep it all out." The captain informed her.

"Ah, I know exactly what you need." Jane scampered off to the opposite side of the room in search for the right hypospray. She returned minutes later with the correct equipment. "These only protect you for a maximum of three hours, I recommend coming back after two in a half just to be safe." She smiled as she injected them both. "Thank you, Jane." Pavel smiled as he got up. He was always sweet and cute.

Jane smiled back. "Be safe." She continued to smile warmly as both the older men left.

About two hours past and still no sign of damned Doctor Rogers. Leonard was a better doctor. A far better doctor. She missed him, it was months since she last seen him in person, now the only communicate through subspace. According to Leonard, Admiral Kirk was inspecting the Enterprise today, which was now under Captain Spock. She missed the good old days back on board the Enterprise, like that time Kirk was involved in a transporter accident and was split into two, one was good and one was bad, and that time Spock had his brain stolen and that one time when they ended up in the 20th century and Jim's girlfriend had to die or Hitler would win World War II. Good ole times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard phaser fire out in the hall, she hopped off her seat see what all the commotion was about, but before she even reached the dull coloured door, it opened, revealing a large man with white hair, others were behind him. They seemed to be dressed in brown rags. Jane immediately recognised the man and took a few steps back. He advanced in her direction only causing her to move further back as others appeared in the room behind him. She was now against a wall, no way of escaping as he moved closer. He moved a large hand to her neck, keeping a tight grip on it as he pulled her off her feet, bringing her to eye level. Jane grasped onto his wrist with both hands and tried to pull him back, which was useless. Tears escaped her eyes yet no noise came from her.

"I never forget a face... Jane isn't it?" He half whispered.

Jane must have looked like a fish opening her mouth and trying to suck in oxygen, but none met her lungs. Her face reddened as she made gasps for air. More tears travelled down her face as she realized the only possible outcome of this.

"It's a shame, you were a pretty one."

Jane felt bones cracking as his grip increased, her face now blue from lack of oxygen. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jane woke, propelling herself upwards to sit, a deathly scream escaping her and tears fell down her face.

Khan appeared from their shared bathroom, worry written all over his face. "Jane? What happened?"

Jane couldn't help but scream more. That dream was so real, it didn't even feel like a dream because of the way everything felt... the way he wrapped a hand around her delicate neck.

Khan raced to her side, grasping her shoulders. "Jane, calm down."

All she did was scream more once he touched her, she tried pushing him back, which was useless and only caused her to wail more.

"Get off me!" She cried, managing to escape from him and stumbled off the bed as quickly as she could only to curl up in a ball in the nearest corner. She sobbed loudly, which hurt him. She was frightened of him. She was the only person he wished never to fear him, and there she was, fear written into her eyes as soon as he came to her side. The question was why was she frightened?

Khan stood slowly, making his way over to her at a snail's pace, not wanting to frighten her further. He knelt close to her, a hand rested on the small of her back, making her flinch, but relaxed a little as he began to trace random patterns. "Jane." He said softly.

Jane looked up, her face red with tear stain, she stared at him, an element of fear still in her eyes before she sprinted up to wrap both arms around his neck, proceeding to sob loudly into his bare chest. Khan held her close, a hand resting on the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist, his chin rested on her head. He continued to trace patterns along her skin which seemed to relax her more. Jane trembled, her eyes sore from all the crying. Khan lifted her up, setting her back on the bed, he crawled in next to her a held her close as she continued to sob.

The crying lessened over time, and Khan decided to speak softly. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Jane moved her head up a bit, staring up at him, his features soft.

"I-I had a dream." She whispered.

"What happened in this dream?"

Jane hesitated. "I was a head nurse on board the Reliant, everything seemed like normal, treating patients and all that, but then..." A few more tears fell down her face.

"But then?" He asked softly.

"Then... an older version of you appeared, you were dressed in rags, you're hair was longer and white, a long scar down your chest..." Jane caught herself tracing where that scar was along his chest.

"Then what happened?" He asked softly, still holding her close.

Jane stared back up, dark blue eyes watering. "You... you..." She muttered, more tears falling down her face.

"I what Jane?"

"You... strangled me... you killed me." She began to sob louder again. Khan held her closer. "Jane, I love you, I would never hurt you." He whispered.

"It felt so real! Everything about it felt real, it didn't even feel like a dream." She sobbed louder. Khan held her closer and continued to trace patterns along her skin.

Khan continued that until sobbed herself to sleep.  
_  
__How could she dream such a thing? She knows I would never hurt her.__  
_  
**Well dudes, it was a little on the short side, but what were your thoughts? Leave them in a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well hello again.**

Jim lay upon the cold bench within the cold grey walls of his cell. Everything hurt. Everything was patched up before a certain man appeared for his daily beating, and that beating resulted in a broken leg. He was expecting Jane to come along any moment now, but she never came. She always came after he beat the shit out of him.

He put the thoughts aside and turned to see Scotty asleep and Carol staring aimlessly, her skin was red again from crying. Jim couldn't blame her for crying, she did witness her father's rather morbid murder. Those memories will never leave her.

"Jim?" Carol called, her voice whisper like.

Jim grunted in response as he looked up, staring at the poor woman.

"How long have we been here?"

"I-I don't know... it feels like months anyway." He managed to get out as he propped himself up, grunting in pain.

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

Jim sighed, this ship could have destroyed search parties and they would have never knew about it.

"They're definitely looking for us, don't worry about it." Jim reassured her, but it probably didn't work.

Carol nodded; his words soothed her a bit. "Are you okay?" She asked in the same whisper like tone. Every day she witnessed violent beatings, those memories were burnt into her mind as well. She didn't know how much more of it she could take before going completely insane.

Scotty began to come round from his light sleep, their conversation woke him. He lazily propped himself up grasping his stomach. They weren't fed much; only buttered bread and water were given to them which hardly quenched their hunger. All three had lost a little weight, Jim lost the most.

"I'm fine, Carol. Don't worry about me." Even when Jim was obviously not well he always denied being unwell.

Carol and Scotty found it impossible not to worry about Jim.

The sound of an opening door filled the room and Jim immediately looked over, expecting it to be Jane, but it wasn't, it was Khan.

Khan didn't say a word until he was inside Jim's cell. "Well, Mr Kirk, I'm afraid I'll be tending to your wounds today." Khan felt that he should personally tend to them instead of having others do it, almost as if he wanted to control them entirely.

Jim opened his mouth, something that he will later regret. "What happened to your little whore?"

Khan stared at him sharply, processing what he just uttered. He dropped the tricorder he had behind him. He stalked closer towards Jim with lightening speed, taking him by the collar of his blood stained uniform and raised him to his feet, Jim winced in pain as Khan forced him to put most of his weight on the broken limb.

Khan threw him against the adjacent wall, Jim immediately fell face first onto the cold floor groaning loudly in pain. Carol yelp loudly, Scotty came to her side, holding her as she sobbed.

Khan followed him across the cell; he took hold of his collar again, forcing him up once more."You watch what you say, Mr Kirk, or maybe I'll take a visit to the cell opposite." Khan hissed before jamming a fist across the man's jaw, breaking it too in the process. He let go of him and plummeted to the black, unwelcoming floor. "For that act of stupidity, no food until tomorrow morn."

Khan collected the unused medical supplies and left the cell, sealing it behind himself. "Say anything about her like that again, and I will hurt them." Khan warned before leaving.

Scotty flew to the glass of the cell. "Jim? Are you alright?!" He yelled.

Jim laid upon the floor, trying his best to climb up onto the nearby bench, only to groan loudly in pain, tears fell down his face. He couldn't reply, it was too painful to move his now broken jaw.

* * *

Khan strolled back though the dark corridors, he decided he'd visit his quarters before going to the bridge.

Jane worried him to no end. He never slept the night before. She never spoke since last night, which was odd. She spoke nonstop to him about little unimportant things, which was annoying at times but mostly enjoyable.

He tried to make her eat, which was useless and, again, odd. You could set mostly anything in front of her and she'd devour it.

She wouldn't stop flinching at his touch.

Jane was wrapped in a small blanket when he found her; she was staring out the large window which picture the nebula they stopped by. It contained a various range of shades of red. It was beautiful. You could see the odd star shining through it and the gases swirled in completely irregular patterns.

Khan stalked towards her, setting a hand on her shoulder, frowning when she flinched.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He stated lowly.

No reply.

"Not as beautiful as something right in this room."

No reply.

Khan sighed in frustration. He moved to the replicator and brought back a bowl of a soup she enjoyed. "Jane, please eat."

Still no reply.

"Jane, you're pregnant, you need to eat."

"Not hungry."

Final something.

"Please eat, eat for me."

No reply.

Khan sighed that frustrated sigh again, setting the bowl on the nearby table. "When I get back I want to see that bowl empty."

No reply.

He hated leaving her alone, but he had to get to the bridge. He left her without another word and hid his worry, he wasn't going to look weak in front of his people.

As soon as he set foot on the bridge, Joachim stood from Khan's chair; he was always left in charge in his absence. "Sir, we analyzed a worm hole we came across last night in your absence."

Khan moved to sit in his beloved leather chair. "What about it?"

"Well, it seems that it leads to a parallel universe, another time line."

"And this is meant to interest me because?"

Joachim paused, running a hand though his blond hair. "The radiation that it gave off seemed to have affected dreams of some of the men and women, including mine..." He paused for the shortest moment. "They didn't feel like dreams, they felt like memories."

Khan turned his focus entirely on him. "What were these dreams about?"

Joachim cleared his throat before answering. "We were left to rot on a planet named Ceti Alpha V, most of our people died, only twenty of us survived. We captured two men by the names of Terrell and Chekov, then we used them and took their ship, it was... The Reliant, if I remember correctly. We killed most of it's crew, you killed a few you apparently recognized." He paused yet again. "Only twenty of us dreamt this and it was the same dream, only from different points of view. It was like a joint dream."

Joachim finished, waiting for his leader to reply.

"Can we return to this worm hole?"

"That would be pointless, it fades in and out of subspace every hour or so and travels to distant quadrants of the galaxy. We predicted it to show up in a distant part of the delta quadrant, it would take seventy years at high warp to reach it."

"Carry on with your work."

Joachim stared for a moment. "Yes, sir."

Khan's mind was a mess but he didn't show it. Was that really an alternate time they all dreamt about? Did he really kill her in another time?

* * *

Leonard groaned as he carted a suitcase behind him. Apparently, Khan designed a small stealth ship with a cloaking device as well. The five men which consisted of Spock, Mr Chekov, Mr Sulu, Mr Braxton and himself were being sent to track those bastards down. The Enterprise was undergoing repairs in space dock, it would be out of action for a month at most due to the damage Marcus caused, large sections of bulk head had to be replaced.

The ship itself was small and bulkheads were a dark black colour.  
Leonard was the last to arrive; all five had to share a small backroom with three beds. The spaces was almost claustrophobic.

"And how long are we gone for again?" Leonard groaned.

"Starfleet is giving use a maximum of six months of searching before they order all search teams back." Spock informed.

"Six months?! There are other search teams too?" Leonard yelled.

"Yes, Doctor. There are twenty other small ships identical to this, we are on board the flag ship." The Vulcan answered.

"So you are in charge of the damn operation?"

"Affirmative, Doctor."

"Six months trapped inside a steel container. God help me. We better find Jim by next week or I might die of boredom." Leonard growled as he moved to the cockpit, taking one of the five seats. Hikaru moved passed him to sit at the pilots seat with Pavel moving to the seat beside him.

"Don't be so dramatic, Doc." Hikaru smiled back.

"It won't be that boring." Pavel said with his accent heavy.

Spock moved to the seat in front of the grumpy southerner and Lieutenant Braxton moved to the seat to the other side of him.

"Is the shuttle ready to fly Mr Sulu?" Spock asked.

"Aye, sir."

"Mr Chekov, you do have the warp trail of the Vengeance from the Enterprise's computer?"

"Yes, sir." The eighteen year old replied.

"Then why the hell are we still sitting in this damn shuttle bay?" Leonard grumbled.  
**  
****Well dudes, leave your thoughts in a review!"**


End file.
